Abused to love
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Tony and Gibbs meet up again after 15 years, as a case brings them together. A rekindling of the old flame helps them through their relationships, old and new. Warning: Mentions and display of abuse in chapter, you have been warned (This is not hard core abuse, but still abuse).
1. First

_Tibbs is life people. Tony and Gibbs, not a usual, both are NCIS, because that's just kind of boring to me right now. So, I give you Tony and Gibbs, a new idea by me._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or NCIS._

 **NCIS**

Thirty-five year old Jethro Gibbs stepped out of the pool and brushed his hair back. The water dribbled down his back and down the front of him. His black swim shorts brought out the tan skin and dark hair that covered his chest and abdomen, along with the top of his head. His steely, blue eyes scanned the area as he looked for a towel boy for a towel. "Shoulda brought my own damn towel," he grumbled as he walked around to find one that flirted, or what seemed like flirting, with another member of the pool. "Can I have a towel please," he asked as he tapped the boy's shoulder. The pool boy turned around to reveal a bright smile and mischievous green eyes. His skin was tanned and light brown hair that almost covered over his eyes. Gibbs watched as the college-aged kid leered over his body.

"Sure, here." He smiled seductively. "Name's Anthony Dinozzo, call me Tony." Tony stuck out his hand and Gibbs shook it. "Wanna meet later? I can do things you couldn't even imagine," he mumbled closely to his ear and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You're not even 25. Twink," Gibbs muttered as he walked away. Tony caught up to him and smirked.

"So? You're hot, I'm hot, and hot sex is my game. C'mon." Tony bit his lip as Gibbs sighed. He dried off the front of his body with the towel and continued to walk away. Tony groaned and stood in front of him. He looked down and smirked. "Your cock seems to like the idea of that." Gibbs growled lowly and wrapped the towel around his hips.

"Will you buzz off kid? Not interested," Gibbs lied effortlessly. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine but you're missing out sexy," Tony whispered seductively in his ear and Gibbs suppressed his moan.

"That's it. Go to the parking lot, I'll show you who's boss here," Gibbs growled in his ear and Tony moaned. Tony quickly left and Gibbs went to go grab his clothes. He grabbed everything from his locker in the locker room and left as fast as he could. Once he got to the entrance, he found the pool boy as he stood against the fence. He smiled at Gibbs as he walked through the fence and out to his 1973 Dodge Challenger. He threw his clothes in the front seat and got in the back as Tony crawled in behind him. Tony pinned the older man's hands to the seat and straddled his hips.

"Looks like I'm running this show," Tony whispered in his ear as he nibbled on his ear lobe. Gibbs moaned and tried to break free from Tony's grasp but the kid was strong. Tony stripped as best as he could in the car as Gibbs pulled his trunks down. He slowly stroked his hard cock and Tony leered. "Jesus you're fucking hot. Huge cock, amazing abs. God I could cum just looking at you." Tony finally straddled Gibbs' hips again and moaned as Gibbs' cock brushed against his.

"Fucking hell...," Gibbs mumbled as he rubbed their cocks together. Tony bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Let me ride you. I want your cock in my ass. Please," Tony begged and Gibbs smirked a little.

"A beggar huh?" Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's ass and spread his cheeks to find his hole. He moaned as he slipped a finger in easily. He added a couple more. "You fucked yourself this morning didn't you? Or did a little college boy do this," Gibbs growled into his neck as he nipped and kissed the sensitive skin. Tony whimpered and thrust against the fingers.

"College...boy..." Tony panted as Gibbs rubbed his prostate with his fingers. "Fuck...Please!" Gibbs shoved his cock up Tony's ass as fast as he could and groaned.

"Jesus you're still tight," Gibbs mumbled breathlessly as Tony bounced up and down on Gibbs' cock.

"This is so much better than the college kid," Tony breathed into his ear. Gibbs grabbed Tony's cock in one hand and his face in another. Tony moaned as Gibbs' stroked his cock. "Please, I'm gonna cum." Tony shook slightly as he bounced faster. Gibbs grabbed his hips with the hand that was on Tony's face and fucked him harder and faster.

"Yes," Gibbs moaned as he felt the lust pool at the bottom of his spine. Tony whimpered as he pushed Gibbs' hand away from his cock and wrapped a hand around the bottom of his cock.

"I wanna last longer. I don't...Oh fuck! Fuck yes!" Tony stroked his cock and clenched around Gibbs as he came hard onto their stomachs. Gibbs moaned as Tony continued to ride out his orgasm. Gibbs came hard into Tony and panted as he rested against the back of the seat. Tony slowly pulled off of him and sighed as he sat on the seat. Gibbs gave him the towel and he sat down on it. Gibbs grabbed his clean clothes off the front seat and slid them on the best he could as Tony also got dressed.

"This doesn't get back to anyone. Got it, Dinozzo?" Gibbs looked at Tony with a glare and Tony nodded.

"Hey, I never got your name," Tony urged as they both opened up the doors to get out. Gibbs smiled a little and sighed.

"Don't need to know. I've gotta go. Remember this gets out to no one." Gibbs hopped in the front seat and Tony frowned as he drove off. Tony held the towel in his hand and smiled a little.

"I hope I never forget this," he mumbled as he walked back towards the pool.

 **Fifteen years later at NCIS.**

Tony sighed softly as he walked into the house. He had hoped his husband wouldn't be home but the black boots in the doorway proved otherwise. "Justin, hon I'm home from the agency. I-I hope I'm not late." Tony set his things down out of the way so his husband wouldn't hit him again. Tony's husband was an abusive drunk who was controlled over everything. Tony didn't hear anything so he walked in further to look for his husband. "Uhm, Justin?" Tony went into the kitchen and screamed. "Justin!" He got down on the ground and checked for a pulse on his husband. There was a pool of blood around his chest and he looked for a wound. There was a hole in his chest under his uniform. Tony's husband was a marine sergeant. "Justin, baby..." Tony cried as he looked around for a phone. He called 9-1-1 and waited as the cops arrived.

"Sir, please, step back." A blonde-haired man said. His jacket said NCIS.

"This is my husband. Please don't make me leave," Tony cried as another agent grabbed Tony's hand gently and pulled him away from the crime scene. Tony shook and started to freak out. "He can't be dead... Please," Tony begged. He started to hyperventilate and he held his chest.

"Sir, I need you calm down." The feminine voice said. Tony closed his eyes tightly and dropped to his knees. "Shit, Ducky!" The woman called and an older gentleman ran over to both Tony and the NCIS agent.

"Sir, it is alright. Calm down. Come on now, deep breaths. Eleanor, could you go grab a paper bag and Jethro. Jethro can calm him down while I work." The female agent nodded and Tony grabbed his chest.

"Oh God it hurts. Am I having a heart attack," Tony asked in a panic and the older man Ducky, he believed he was called, shook his head. Eleanor came back with another agent and a paper bag.

"Bishop go help McGee." The man ordered and she nodded. Ducky stood up and mumbled things to the agent and he nodded. He knelt down and looked the man in the eyes. "Calm down, breath into the bag alright? My name is Gibbs I'm here to help you," Gibbs said calmly as he handed the paper bag to Tony. Tony hyperventilated into the bag and slowly his chest didn't hurt and his breaths were slower. Gibbs took the bag from him and touched his shoulder gently. Tony looked up into the steely, blue eyes and blinked once.

"I've seen you before," Tony mumbled and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Sir, I'm sure you're mistaken. Listen, I need to ask you a few questions. I want to bring you back to NCIS headquarters and we'll talk alright? Can you drive there?" Gibbs waited for a response.

"I-I don't kn-know. I'm confused and scared. I don't know what happened. I walked in hoping he wasn't here but he was. I waited until I heard a response but got nothing and I looked in the kitchen. He was on the ground, there was blood underneath him. H-he had a ho-hole in his chest... I do-don't know what happened. Oh God." Tony held his chest again and groaned in pain as a tear slipped from his eye.

"That's it, you're going to the hospital." Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance and impatiently waited for one outside with him. Tony started to hyperventilate again as the medics came and put him on a stretcher.

"No hospitals. Please!" Tony gasped and finally blacked out onto the stretcher. The medics quickly rode out of the crime scene as Gibbs watched them drive away. McGee tapped Gibbs' shoulder.

"Boss, we've gathered the evidence and Ducky is done with the body. Bishop did sketches and photos," McGee stated and Gibbs nodded.

"Get it in the truck," Gibbs ordered. McGee and Bishop started to bring the evidence back to the trucks in boxes and saw as Ducky and Palmer walked by with the body. "Ducky," Gibbs called out as he passed. Palmer nodded to Ducky as he walked to the M.E van with Tony's husband. Ducky stood in front of Gibbs.

"What can I do for you Jethro," Ducky said softly and Gibbs sighed.

"I know the man from somewhere Duck. I've seen him before." Gibbs crossed his arms and Ducky shrugged.

"Old lover? Although, he is quite young for you Jethro, he has to be at least fifteen years younger than you," Ducky stated and Gibbs thought back to his past.

"I'll figure it out later. What do we got," he asked and Ducky pulled out his notepad.

"Our sergeant, Justin Donahue was shot in the chest, and he died approximately four hours ago, around one o'clock," Duck responded and Gibbs nodded.

"So much for a free weekend huh, Duck?" Gibbs sighed and they both started to walk towards the vehicles.

"Yes indeed, Jethro. I do hope you remember how you met him. Go visit him at the hospital and see if he is alright, question him there," Ducky insisted. Gibbs nodded and they both got into their vehicles.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs walked to the nurses station and smiled a little at the nurse who sat there. "Hi can I help you," she asked and Gibbs nodded.

"I'm looking for a man who has green eyes and light brown hair. Kinda tan. He came in with a possible heart attack, if not panic attack," Gibbs described. He never got the man's name.

"The only one I remember of that description is in the waiting room. He's waiting for his discharge papers. I can show you if yo-"

"Won't be necessary. Thank you," Gibbs cut her off before he walked towards the waiting room. He'd been in this hospital too many times to know where everything was. He entered the room and found the man in the far corner with papers on a clipboard. Gibbs walked over to him and smiled a little.

"Hey, you found me," Tony said softly as he continued to fill out papers. He didn't look up as Gibbs nodded.

"I need you to come back with me to NCIS," Gibbs said slowly and Tony nodded.

"Just let me finish this. I'm Anthony Dinozzo by the way, just call me Tony," he mumbled and Gibbs blinked once and turned towards him.

"Wait, did you say Tony, Tony Dinozzo." Gibbs waited and Tony looked up and nodded. "Did you work at a community pool about fifteen years ago? A towel boy," he asked and Tony nodded.

"Wait, you..you're the man from the pool, and the parking lot. Oh my God, it's you," Tony said excitedly and Gibbs smiled a little. Tony blushed and looked back down to his paperwork. "I uh, gotta finish this. We can talk in the car." Tony smiled as Gibbs nodded and he quickly finished the paperwork. They both got up and went towards the nurse's station to drop off the work and leave with Gibbs. _Wow, I can't believe it. Fifteen years later and I'm meeting him again,_ Tony thought as they both got into a 2014 Dodge Charger.

 **NCIS**

 _I hope this was an enjoyable first chapter! Please keep on the look out for more chapters! Drop a review down below and message me with any questions you might have!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	2. Speak

_Hello everyone, let's hop right in with chapter two._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as Tony looked out the window. "So, what are you doing with your life," Gibbs asked first. Tony smiled a little.

"I model now for Calvin Klein. Have since, actually a few weeks after we met." Tony blushed softly and Gibbs looked at Tony with disbelief.

"Really? Modeling huh? Well, I can see it. Such a pretty boy." Gibbs snickered after Tony rolled his eyes. "I work for the main case response team at NCIS. Have for about ten years actually," Gibbs replied and Tony nodded.

"Nice." The car was silent for a few more minutes. "So, any significant other in your life," Tony asked hopefully. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, his name's Michael O'Connor. We've only been together for a few months," Gibbs answered and Tony nodded with a small sigh.

"Oh, that's...That's good. I hope he treats you better than my husband...," Tony mumbled and Gibbs bit his lip.

"I hate to ask, but, was he abusive?" Gibbs turned his head a little but looked back to the road.

"I uhm... Oh look, there's NCIS." Tony pointed out and Gibbs nodded. He pulled in and parked the car closest to the door. "So where are you asking me questions?"

"Interrogation room or in the bullpen," Gibbs opened his door and ran over to Tony's door before he could open his door. Gibbs smiled a little and opened the door.

"Thank you." Tony got out of the car and Gibbs closed the car door. "Bullpen okay?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied as they walked towards the entrance of the building. Tony signed in as a visitor with Gibbs. They walked towards the elevator and hopped in once it arrived. The ride was silent until Gibbs stopped the elevator.

"Hey!" Tony gripped the sides of the wall until the elevator stopped shaking.

"Mr. Dinozzo, did Justin Donahue beat you," Gibbs asked firmly and Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can we just get the questioning over with so I can go home to sleep, Mr. Gibbs," Tony mumbled darkly and Gibbs sighed.

"I will have to put it in his file. You know that," Gibbs said after a few moments of silence. Tony looked to Gibbs in shock.

"Don't. He was a good guy, he didn't do anything wrong! I was at fault Mr. Gibbs. Please," Tony begged.

"Tony, relax," Gibbs murmured as he gently hugged Tony. Tony froze as Gibbs let him go.

"I, uh...I-I do-don't thi-think that's pro-profession-nal," Tony stuttered. Gibbs released him and started the elevator up. They rode up in silence to the bullpen. Tony looked around at the bright orange colored room and followed Gibbs to the center area with four desks.

"McGee, update," Gibbs ordered and the blonde haired agent from before stood up.

"Alright, Justin Donahue, 35 years old marine sergeant. He worked at the base as an accountant. He was married to Anthony Dinozzo, 37, model for Calvin Klein. Donahue was disliked by a couple coworkers but not many. He seemed to be a nice guy," McGee explained. Tony walked up to the screen and stared at his deceased husband's photo. McGee stood beside the TV screen as Gibbs rested a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Mr. Dinozzo, go sit at my desk for now," Gibbs motioned softly to his desk. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. McGee looked to Gibbs who shook his head. "Bishop, anything on bank statements, cell phone records?"

"Yes. Besides Mr. Dinozzo's calls, there were multiple calls to two different numbers, but I'm still working on those. His bank statements show that he received large amounts of money away from paychecks. One was a thirty thousand dollar deposit, two were one hundred thousand dollar deposits and the last one was... Woah, half a million dollar deposit," She paused and all three looked to Tony.

"Do you know anything about these," Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head.

"I never saw...anything for money. Justin normally dealt with the money...I don't even have a bank card," Tony admitted and Gibbs nodded.

"McGee, track where those deposits came from immediately. Mr. Dinozzo, we're going to a conference room to talk," Gibbs said. Tony followed Gibbs to the closest conference room and locked the door. Gibbs and Tony both sat down.

"I swear I have no idea where those amounts would have come from. Justin didn't give me money unless it was for me to get groceries. Even then he gave me cash for that. I didn't question him or anything because I knew if I did he would've..." Tony stopped. Gibbs looked to him and nodded.

"You can tell me," Gibbs mumbled softly.

"He wouldn't come home until late at night, around midnight most nights. He would be drunk off his ass and he would come in our bedroom at night. He'd wake me up for sex and then go to sleep after he was..satisfied. I would go to work after he did and come home before him. I'd make him dinner but half the time he wouldn't show up. I'd leave his plate in the microwave for him. When he came home around seven, he would complain about the food being cold and punch me for that. He never punched me in the face, always somewhere it would be hidden or easily hidden." Tony started to sob. Gibbs rested his hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothingly.

"Calm down, it'll be okay," Gibbs whispered reassuringly. Tony shook his head and cried.

"He'll haunt my dreams. He'll still be there." Tony sniffled and wiped his eyes. "May I have a drink of water," Tony asked very quietly and Gibbs nodded. He handed Tony a plastic cup of water from the cooler and set it in front of him. "Can you just give me a list of people that you might know of who would want him dead?"

"I couldn't. I don't know any of the people he associated with. The only person I could think of is Anthony Dinozzo Sr," Tony said softly and furrowed his brow.

"Why would your father want him dead," Gibbs asked and Tony sighed.

"He would want both of us dead. He can't stand the fact that I'm gay," Tony admitted. Gibbs nodded and wrote the information down on the notepad. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I still loved Justin even though he did these things to me, you know? I just... I don't understand... Ugh!" Tony threw his hands up in defeat. "What's gonna happen Gibbs," Tony asked solemnly.

"For what, Tony?"

"I mean he was military. I'm not trying to sound selfish here but I thought money was involved? If it is, I want to know so I can decide what to do with it," Tony explained and Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, the courts will decide what happens. Did Justin have any family," Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head. Gibbs sighed softly and looked up to Tony. "I know you want to go back to your house and rest, but if your father does want you dead, and this was him, I don't want you at your house," Gibbs warned and Tony bit his lip.

"So where do I go? I don't have any family other than him, nor do I have any other place." Tony crossed his arms lazily over his chest. Gibbs blushed a little.

"I'm putting you at my house. There will be agents guarding the house at all times," Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Tony mumbled and Gibbs nodded. They both got up and walked out of the room in silence and towards the bullpen. McGee and Bishop worked steadily. "Mind if I hang out here until you leave? I can haul a cab if not, just need your address..." Tony trailed off as he looked towards the elevator. Tony hid behind Gibbs' desk quickly and Gibbs looked over to the elevator. A man with tanned skin, blue eyes, white hair, and heavy set with a fancy suit on came over with two police officers holding him.

"Can I help you officer," Gibbs asked quietly.

"We found him lurking around the crime scene. Don't know what he was doing there, but he kept saying he was looking for his son," one police officer said and Gibbs nodded.

"Interrogation room one," Gibbs ordered and the officers brought him down with McGee behind them. Once they were gone, Gibbs looked over to his desk. "Tony, come on out." Tony slowly peered over the desk and looked around. He stood up fully and let out a breath.

"I hope he didn't see me," Tony mumbled.

"I don't think he did Mr. Dinozzo. But just a quick little question." Bishop waved him over to her desk and he walked over. "Did you know your husband was talking with your dad and another man named Geoff Heinz," Bishop asked and Tony shook his head.

"I don't even know Geoff," Tony stated and Bishop looked to Gibbs.

"BOLO out on Heinz and track his card and phone. Dinozzo, with me," Gibbs ordered as they left the bullpen. He had grabbed the case file on the way out. Tony followed close behind Gibbs and bumped into him when he stopped in the stairwell. Gibbs started to fall but Tony grabbed him by the waist. Tony blushed as Gibbs steadied himself and got out of Tony's grasp. Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear and whispered, "Not here, we'll talk about our past tonight." Tony nodded as they sat on the steps.

"So, why are we stopping here," Tony asked.

"That man in there is your father, yes?" Gibbs waited and finally got a nod from Tony. "I want you in the watch room to see what he says. You'll see why after." Gibbs put a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder.

"If that man killed Justin, I might be...grateful... I mean after all he did to me, I just... I couldn't handle it anymore," Tony stated as he stood up. He helped Gibbs up and smiled as Gibbs leaned against him a little bit.

"C'mon let's go get this interrogation over with." Gibbs walked down the steps all the way to interrogation and showed Tony the room he was going to watch from. Gibbs gave a small smile before going into the interrogation room with Dinozzo Senior.

"I want my lawyer present," Senior stated and Gibbs nodded.

"Alright, fine." Gibbs turned back towards the door and walked out. Before he closed the door, Senior shouted, "Wait, I'll talk!" Gibbs smirked a little and walked in the room. He tossed the file on the desk and sat down with his fingers laced together.

"Mr. Dinozzo, I wanna know what you were doing at our crime scene," Gibbs said quietly and Senior sighed.

"Like I told the cops, I was looking for my son! Anthony Dinozzo Jr. I needed to tell him something extremely important." Senior crossed his arms and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"What," Gibbs asked.

"I was going to tell him that a deal I went through with went wrong, and that he was in danger," Senior said. Gibbs nodded and pulled out the printed phone records of Donahue's.

"Why did you call Justin Donahue's cell phone numerously the past few weeks," Gibbs asked.

"He was part of the deal. No one was supposed to get hurt. I told Justin that someone was coming to the house to take Tony and bring him back to me. I was going to change his mind about being gay! He has disgraced the Dinozzo family name with it! I paid Donahue 30,000 dollars to keep quiet about it," Senior explained.

"That explains where that sum of money came from. There were four deposits made to his account, one being 30,000 dollars." Gibbs shrugged and Senior nodded.

"The other sums were two one hundred thousand dollar deposits and a half million right," Senior asked and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"How did you know that," Gibbs asked skeptically.

"He embezzled that money from work. Mr. Heinz was supposed take that money for himself once I had Tony back, but Donahue wasn't supposed to be killed!" Senior leaned back in the chair.

"I hope you know that Tony has heard all of this." Gibbs crossed his arms and Senior sighed.

"I'm sorry Junior. I wish I could change everything. But you need to get somewhere safe. Heinz is looking for you." Senior closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at Gibbs. "Arrest me, charge me. I don't care. I realized I did wrong." Senior held out his hands and Gibbs nodded. He looked back and signed for the recording to be stopped. He stood up and left the room silently and met Tony in the hallway.

"None of that is true. The 'sorry' business. He could care less if I died. I could see it in his eyes," Tony murmured and he turned away from Gibbs to go towards the elevator.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! Chapter two is completed. I'll come back tomorrow and post more on this story._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 _And remember: review, review, review!_


	3. Home

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow update, but here I am. Please enjoy this chapter!_

 **NCIS**

Gibbs opened the door for Tony and moved to the side to let him in the house. Tony gave a small smile and moved past Gibbs, into the open living room area. Tony slipped his shoes off and looked around."Nice and homey," he said softly. Gibbs tugged gently at his sleeves and took Tony's jacket off. Tony blushed softly and smiled a little. "Thank you, so kind."

"Not a problem. Go ahead and sit. Want a beer," Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged. "Something stronger," Gibbs asked and Tony nodded sheepishly. Gibbs chuckled and went into the kitchen. He grabbed two tumblers and the bourbon bottle.

"So, what's the plan with all this? I mean am I gonna stay here until this Heinz guy is caught? Or is there somewhere else I can stay? I don't want to intrude on you and Michael's life. I would feel bad and I just-" Gibbs held out the tumbler of bourbon. Tony took it with a nod.

"Relax. Nothing to worry about. Michael won't care, hopefully." Gibbs shrugged and sipped his bourbon.

"Okay... I just don't want to burden my problems on you guys," Tony muttered as he sipped his drink.

"He doesn't live here. Just visits, but he wants to move in. He's over a lot, and honestly, I'm kind of surprised he isn't here now," Gibbs mumbled. He sat down on the couch and Tony sat down beside him, with some space in between. Tony took a gulp from his drink and sighed.

"This is a nice place you have though," Tony said as he looked around. Gibbs smiled a little.

"It's homey, yeah." Gibbs finished off his drink and poured another. Tony finished his off and held out his drink to be refilled.

"I hope you guys find this Heinz guy soon," Tony said as he brought his tumbler back to his lap. Gibbs nodded and sighed a little.

"Just gotta wait until we can catch him. He uses his card, calls someone, etc. We'll find him Tony," Gibbs drank down half his second glass and set down his tumbler. "So, besides Mr. Donahue, any other men in your life?" Gibbs turned towards Tony and looked into his green eyes. Tony shook his head.

"Besides you and the few college guys back then, no. Nothing was ever the same after I met you, ya know. After I met you, I ran into the modeling agency director and immediately wanted me for his magazine. I went into other areas and Calvin Klein is my top model job right now. But, I believe I have finished my last modeling job with them," Tony said. He set his arm around the back of the couch as he took a swig from his tumbler. He blinked once as he started to feel the affects of the alcohol already take it's course. "I uh..." He paused.

"You okay," Gibbs asked and Tony nodded and chuckled.

"I'm a bit of a light weight," Tony smiled softly as he finished off his tumbler. Gibbs smiled a little. "Anyways, so uhm, where was I..." Tony tapped his finger on his chin and closed his eyes. "Ah, right. So Calvin Klein found another model they want and they've started to use me less and less. Not worried about it, I've got money saved up, ya know?" Tony grabbed the bottle and refilled his glass, only to empty it in one swig.

"Hey, slow down there tiger," Gibbs took his tumbler and set it away from Tony's reach. Tony sighed.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled.

"What are you going to do now," Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged.

"Probably retires. I've gots more moneys then I knows what to do withs," Tony slurred a little.

"And with the money from your husband, that's more, Mr. Dinozzo," Gibbs mumbled and Tony nodded.

"See, I dunno." Tony leaned against Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs' door slammed open and Gibbs stood up immediately. Tony fell over on the couch and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs motioned for him to stay put. Michael O'Connor stumbled in with another man on his arm. The other man hiccuped and stumbled into the wall. Michael pressed him against the wall.

"Shh, jus...jus don tell my burfren," Michael hiccuped and kissed the man on the mouth roughly. Gibbs gasped.

"Michael!" Gibbs walked over to them and pulled Michael off of the other man. "What the hell has gotten into you," Gibbs shouted. Michael groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm, I'm done with you J-Jet," he stuttered. Tony got up from the couch and stumbled over a little.

"Hey, y-you can't do this to him! He's a gr-great man!" Tony crossed his arms as he stood in Michael's personal space. Michael growled and pushed Tony into the wall.

"What's a pretty boy li-like you gonna do 'bout it," Michael tossed him into the glass coffee table and it shattered underneath Tony. The man that Michael brought in ran out the door. Gibbs gasped and ran over to Tony.

"Tony, are you okay," Gibbs asked scared. Tony groaned as he got up and brushed the glass off his clothes. His head was bled slowly behind his ear and down his neck. His right brow was cut.

"Bring it, pretty boy," Michael slurred as he threw a punch at Tony. Tony fell to the ground again but this time his head bounced off the wooden part of the coffee table. Gibbs tossed a punch at Michael that knocked him to the ground. He ran to Tony and checked him.

"Dammit!" He quickly took out his phone and angrily dialed 9-1-1. He gave them their information and requested for the police to take Michael away. As Gibbs waited for the cops, he tried to get Tony up. "C'mon, Mr. Dinozzo, wake up," he mumbled. Tony groaned softly and opened his eyes.

"Ugh what..." Tony closed his eyes again and Gibbs shook his slightly. The paramedics came in soon after and went to work on Tony. The cops came in and took Gibbs aside to talk quietly.

"Sir, what happened here," one officer asked.

"My boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend Michael O'Connor-" Gibbs pointed to Michael as the paramedics looked him over. "He came in with some other guy, completely drunk, and made out with him. Mr. Dinozzo, the one the paramedics are strapping up now, tried to protect me. He's a witness in my case, that's why he's here. This is one of the safe houses." Gibbs crossed his arms as he looked over to Tony. "I need to protect him, we'll have to finish this later officers," Gibbs announced as he started towards the door. He walked next to Tony and rubbed his thumb over his hand.

"Sir, are you family," a paramedic asked.

"I'm all he has left," Gibbs replied and the paramedic sighed. He hopped in and they closed the doors.

 **NCIS**

Tony groaned as he woke up in an emergency room. The light was extremely bright. He felt someone squeeze his hand and he turned towards the movement. "Mr. Gibbs, what are we doing here," Tony mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Michael came over and you two fought. I had them bring you here. You have a few cuts and bruises, and a severe concussion. I wasn't allowed to bring you home until you woke. I have your pills already and your forms are signed," Gibbs replied. Tony sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Gibbs handed him a pair of dark sunglasses and he smiled.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Tony slid the glasses on as Gibbs helped him off the bed.

"Michael is going to jail for beating you. I'm pressing charges," Gibbs stated and Tony nodded. They walked towards the exit of the emergency room after checking in with a nurse and hailed a cab. "I rode the ambulance here. I was worried." Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, which made him blush. As a cab stopped, they hopped in and Gibbs told the man the address.

"You didn't have to do this," Tony started off. Gibbs shook his head.

"I did, you were in my protective custody. I just hope Heinz doesn't know where you're going to be." Gibbs shifted in his spot.

"I'm sorry are you uncomfortable," Tony asked. Gibbs shrugged a little. Tony moved to sit up on his side of the cab and Gibbs moved over.

"Listen, Tony. We gotta talk," he mumbled softly.

"About our past," Tony asked. "If you want it to mean just a quick fling, that's what I've been telling myself. It's fine. I think it might be-" Gibbs shut him up with a chaste kiss. Tony pulled away in shock. "Uh," Tony's mouth flopped open. Gibbs chuckled softly as he closed Tony's jaw. The cab driver stopped and Gibbs gave him the money for the ride. Both of them got out and Tony looked towards the house with confusion. "Gibbs, has your door always been open a little," Tony asked. As the cab driver drove off Gibbs came up next to Tony and looked towards his house.

"Tony, follow me." Gibbs quietly ran towards his Challenger and opened the back door. "Get in, lay down," Gibbs ordered. Tony nodded and hopped in the back seat. Gibbs grabbed a pistol from his glove compartment and walked towards the house. Tony waited in the car in hopes that there was no one in the house. He took slow, deep breaths to try and keep calm.

"God, please be okay," Tony whispered as he closed his eyes tight. Two minutes passed and he started to panic. "Please be okay!" The door by his head opened and Tony sighed in relief as it was Gibbs. Tony blushed as he got up, as a dirty thought ran through his head about Gibbs' cock in his face.

"No one was in the house, nothing was stolen. But something tells me it was Heinz. A note was left," Gibbs said angrily. Tony frowned and got up out of the car. Gibbs closed the door and gently pushed Tony against the car.

"Wh-what was it," Tony stuttered.

"It said, 'I'm coming for you.' It has to be Heinz. He knows now, we have to move you to a different place." Gibbs wrapped his arms slowly around Tony's waist. Tony bit his lip. "I'm..." Gibbs paused. He pulled his hands away and put them to his sides.

"I-I think we should get some clothes and another safe house," Tony mumbled as he looked down. He held his head and sighed. Gibbs pulled out his pills from his pocket and took Tony's arm. 

"C'mon, let's get you something to drink for those pills. The doctor said only one at a time." Gibbs went into the house towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Tony.

"Thank you." Tony popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with water. He sighed softly as he sat down at the table. "What safe house is there? Won't we have to tell your boss," Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"We're going into NCIS and explaining what the hell is going on," Gibbs muttered. "Let me know when you're ready to go, I'll go pack some clothes. You're about the same size as me." Gibbs gently patted his back and went upstairs to pack some clothes. Tony sighed softly.

"Why did he kiss me in the cab..." Tony grabbed the pill bottle and read the prescription name. "Ten milligrams of Hydrocodone and 320 milligrams of acetaminophen. Uh oh," Tony muttered as Gibbs walked back downstairs with a duffel bag. "Uh, Gibbs, I don't think I should take this. I get really loopy with this stuff." Tony tossed Gibbs the bottle. Gibbs squinted and read the bottle.

"You'll be fine, Tony," Gibbs said as he put the pill bottle in the duffel bag. Tony followed Gibbs out to the car and sighed.

"No, Gibbs you really don't understand," Tony chuckled. "The last time I was on this strong stuff I was higher than a kite. Gibbs I sh-shouldn't take it," Tony pleaded and Gibbs shook his head.

"You're taking it when you have pain, and that's final," Gibbs ordered. Tony crossed his arms as they got in the Challenger. 

"Bossy pants...," Tony muttered and groaned. "It's already starting..." Gibbs chuckled and started the car. Tony pouted as Gibbs drove to the new safe house.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey everyone! I hope this was a good chapter. Keep on a look out for updates, and please review!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. Hospital

Gibbs walked into NCIS with a loopy Tony on his side. They went straight up to Director Vance's office. Tony stumbled next to him as they walked into his office with no introduction. Vance was packing his suitcase up."Vance, we need a safe house for Mr. Dinozzo. Heinz has already broke into my house when we weren't there. The one I went to, was locked." Gibbs set Tony down in a chair. Vance looked at Gibbs with a quizzical look.

"Good to see you too Gibbs. And who is this," he asked.

"This is Mr. Dinozzo, Vance."

"How the hell did he get hurt, and under your care!" Vance leaned back in his chair. Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I just flopped down on the table," Tony mumbled childishly and Vance sighed.

"Safe house granted. Cabin on the outskirts of the city Gibbs. I demand an explanation first," Vance ordered.

"Personal matters director," Gibbs stated sternly. Vance nodded because he already knew what that meant; Gibbs' now ex-boyfriend was involved.

"Alright. Here," Vance opened the drawer next to him and tossed him a set of keys. "Get going as soon as possible," Vance said softly. Gibbs nodded and grabbed Tony by the arm. Tony spoke under his breath as they walked out of there. It was eight at night.

"Maybe now we can just snuggle. I just wanna snuggle Gibbs," Tony mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist. Gibbs sighed softly.

"Tony, c'mon off." Gibbs pulled Tony's arms off gently as he stepped out of the building. Tony pouted and took his hand instead. Gibbs pulled his hand away gently. Tony groaned.

"I wanna touch... Your skin is so smooth," Tony mumbled as he caressed Gibbs' hand and arm. Gibbs sighed softly as he opened the car door for the back.

"Lay down in the back, I'll wake you when we get there," Gibbs ordered as Tony crawled in. He pulled Gibbs hand in and Gibbs crawled in. He hovered over Tony and looked into his eyes. Tony smiled as he pulled Gibbs towards his body. Gibbs closed his eyes. "No, Tony," Gibbs mumbled as he crawled back out. He closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

"Gibbsy, I wanna... I wanna..." Tony sighed. He laid down on the seat as he closed his eyes. Gibbs put the car in drive as he sped out of the parking lot. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a snore come from Tony.

"Sleep, Tony. We'll talk later." Gibbs hit the gas and sped towards the cabin.

 **NCIS**

Tony groaned as he heard a door shut with muttered good byes. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room he was in. "Gibbs," he called out and turned to the door of the room he was in. Gibbs stood there with sweatpants on and a white t-shirt. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as Gibbs smiled a little. "Where are we? Who were you talking to," Tony asked.

"We're at the cabin Vance sent us to, remember? And it was the cops. They talked to me about what happened with Michael," Gibbs responded and Tony nodded. "I have to go into work. Gotta see what we have on Heinz." Tony nodded once more.

"So I just stay inside all day? Chill out?" Tony sat up on the bed and turned his body towards Gibbs.

"Yeah, read a book or something. There's books in the living room, food in the pantry. Everything you'll need while I'm gone." Gibbs crossed his arms. Tony smiled a little.

"Thank you. I'm gonna try and catch some more sleep. I feel tired," Tony said as he laid back down. Gibbs nodded.

"Bye Tony, I'll be back later to give ya an update." With that, Gibbs left the room. Tony soon fell back asleep.

 **NCIS**

McGee groaned as his phone records for Heinz came up empty. "Dammit, we're missing something here Bishop!" McGee tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash. Bishop held up her hand to motion for him to stop. She was on the phone with someone.

"What do we got," Gibbs asked as he walked in. McGee pointed to a tired Bishop who glared at Gibbs. Gibbs raised his hands in surrender as she finished on the phone.

"Okay, thank you. Yup, bye." Bishop hung up the phone. "Okay, Heinz was last seen at the Red Derby bar. This was at three this morning-"

"Why the hell weren't we called!" Gibbs threw his coffee down on his desk as he shouted.

"If you'd let me finish, it was because the bar tender was new and didn't know protocol until someone asked him after his shift why he didn't report him. The security guard said he was headed to the motel across the street from there, and if we're lucky we might still catch him." Bishop explained as she geared up. McGee began to gear up and Gibbs nodded.

"Let's go we're wasting time. We need to catch this bastard so Mr. Dinozzo can relax," Gibbs ordered as he grabbed his handgun and badge. Gibbs worried greatly about Tony. He felt his past bring him closer and closer to the case and it would break rule ten. They headed towards the garage when a voice stopped them.

"Uhm, Gibbs." The male voice sounded weak. Gibbs turned quickly and growled.

"Dinozzo what the fuck are you doing here! I told you to stay at the cabin so Heinz couldn't find you!" Gibbs stalked towards him. Tony's hand was at his side.

"He found me...," Tony said weakly as he knelt to the ground with a hand to his side. Gibbs fell to the ground and moved his hand.

"Shit, Bishop call an ambulance! McGee take pictures of his wound so we can document this!" Gibbs laid Tony down on the ground and put pressure to the wound. "How the hell did you get here," Gibbs rushed as McGee moved his hand to take photos.

"Ran...Cab..." Tony took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fought him off. Stabbed...throat..." Tony passed out and Gibbs swallowed hard.

"No, dammit no! McGee write down what Mr. Dinozzo just said! Bishop where's my ambulance dammit!" Gibbs put pressure on the wound and ripped part of his shirt to clean it a little.

"It's on it's way Gibbs, should be here soon," Bishop responded.

"Soon isn't soon enough. Dammit! Dinozzo, don't die on me!" He sniffled and felt the tear run down his cheek. "No," he whispered. Tony gurgled a little as the paramedics rushed down the hall.

"I love you," Tony whispered as the paramedics got him on the gurney. Gibbs swallowed hard and stared at Tony in disbelief for a moment. He turned to his agents.

"Bishop, McGee, get Ducky and Palmer to the crime scene and get evidence. I'm going with Tony to the hospital, again," Gibbs ordered as he ran with the paramedics to the ambulance.

"Sir, do you know what happened," one paramedic asked.

"He was in a safe house under protection of NCIS. The man after him stabbed him but he fought back. He said he stabbed the man's throat, I'm having my agents check out the crime scene. Get him to the damn hospital!" He ran with the paramedics out of NCIS. Gibbs ran to his car and followed the paramedics to the hospital. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed shakily. "This can't happen. It can't." He banged his steering wheel. _What if he dies? What if what he said was true? Does he really love me? The past meant nothing until later marine! This shouldn't have happened. He's slipping away again!_ He was already twenty minutes from NCIS. All the thoughts ran through his mind as he drove faster and faster towards the hospital. His phone rang and he answered. "Gibbs."

"Boss, we found Heinz. Mr. Dinozzo was right. He was stabbed in the throat. He was half way down the road. He's dead," McGee replied. "Bishop and I got this, stay with Mr. Dinozzo until he's out of surgery boss. We'll update Vance." McGee hung up and Gibbs tossed his phone on the seat next to him.

"Good agent," he stated quietly. He pulled into the hospital and looked around for the ambulance that drove Tony in. It was parked and already emptied out. He ran into Bethesda and looked for the nurse's station. "Where is he? Anthony Dinozzo, stabbed in the side." Gibbs waited as the nurse looked.

"He's in surgery now with Dr. McNeil. Just wait in the waiting room sir," The nurse replied calmly. Gibbs sighed angrily and paced in the waiting room. An hour went by and a doctor with blue scrubs came out.

"Jethro Gibbs?" Gibbs looked towards the doctor. He walked over to him. "You're here for Anthony Dinozzo correct," he asked and Gibbs nodded. "He's all fine. His wound was caused by a serrated edged knife. It punctured his appendix but Mr. Dinozzo will live. He's sleeping now in his room," McNeil explained.

"When can I see him," Gibbs asked softly. Dr. McNeil smiled a little.

"You can see him when he wakes up in about an hour. I'm Dr. McNeil, by the way." McNeil put his hand out and Gibbs shook it.

"Thank you." Gibbs squeezed his hand and the doctor nodded.

"I can have a nurse take you to Mr. Dinozzo's room when he wakes up. Because of the amount of blood loss and the amount of painkillers he is on now, he'll be a little out of it. I want him to stay for a couple of days until his blood is all recovered and his wound heals up a little bit," McNeil stated. Gibbs nodded. McNeil smiled and waved him off as his pager went off. Gibbs sat in the waiting room and sighed in relief.

"Thank God he's okay..." Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed McGee's number. He waited until he picked up.

"Hey boss, how's Mr. Dinozzo," he asked.

"Mr. Dinozzo is going to be in the hospital for a couple days. He'll live though. Update," Gibbs ordered.

"Heinz was definitely the murderer. Compared his DNA with the DNA from the crime scene and it was a match. I have not talked to Ducky yet about how the autopsy is going, I'll go after this. We found the money that Heinz stole from Dinozzo's husband Donahue in a duffel bag in the truck found at the crime scene. Mr. Dinozzo put up a fight. Glass shards, bent pots and pans. He used anything to get away," McGee sighed a little. "But we collected evidence, everything is going to be settled by tonight boss."

"Good, paperwork can wait 'til tomorrow. Get everything else done before you guys leave. Good work McGee. Tell Bishop too," Gibbs said softly.

"Thanks boss," McGee said before Gibbs hung up. Gibbs sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. A nurse walked over to him and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Dinozzo has woken up early. He's looking for you," she said. Gibbs nodded and followed her to Tony's room in recovery on the second floor. The nurse knocked and smiled at Tony and a male nurse.

"I-I think that you, you should model Mr. Fri. I-I think th-that you are ver-very handsome," Tony stuttered dazedly. Gibbs chuckled softly as he tried to hide his jealousy. _You aren't even his marine, back off_ Gibbs thought. Tony looked towards Gibbs and smiled. He lazily held his arms out for Gibbs. "My Gibbsy," Tony mumbled. The male nurse chuckled.

"He'll definitely okay, just higher than a kite," he smiled as he nodded to both of them.

"Mr. Dinozzo, I'm going to turn down your pain medication a little, alright," the female nurse asked. Tony pouted.

"Sure okay. But Giiiiibbs..." He laid back in the bed. Gibbs walked over to Tony and smiled a little.

"Hello, Mr. Dinozzo," he stated. Tony pulled on Gibbs' hand and squeezed it in his.

"Stay, pwease," Tony begged. Gibbs rolled his eyes a little and nodded.

"Just remember Mr. Gibbs, visits only last until eight. I'll have to escort you out after that," the nurse replied and Gibbs nodded. She smiled and left.

"How are you feeling Tony," Gibbs asked.

"Tony feels horny," he mumbled. Gibbs shook his head and smiled.

"Great so you get horny when you take pain killers," Gibbs mumbled. Tony nodded as he placed his hands over his groin. Gibbs chuckled softly. He leaned over to Tony and whispered, "I hope you'll remember this." Gibbs gently kissed Tony's cheek and patted his face. "I have to go, I'm happy to see you're okay," he said.

"Back to work bossy?" Gibbs nodded and Tony pouted. "Will I see you tomorrow sexy," he asked seductively. Gibbs bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah Tony, tomorrow," Gibbs mumbled. He leaned down to kiss Tony's cheek again but Tony turned and kissed his lips hungrily. Gibbs moaned softly but forced himself to pull away. Tony smiled and closed his eyes as Gibbs kissed his forehead and left the hospital room.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! I hope this was a good chapter! I'll update again soon hopefully. Good bye for now!_

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	5. Messy

_Hello! Chapter 5..._

 **NCIS**

 **Four days later...**

Tony groaned as he tried to sit up in Gibbs' spare bed. He canceled his apartment plan and moved in with Gibbs for the time being. He was planning on moving away to California, but he hadn't decided yet. Gibbs walked into the spare room with sweatpants on and nothing else. "Hey," Gibbs mumbled. Tony blushed softly and smiled.

"Uh, hey Gibbs," Tony mumbled. Gibbs half smiled and walked over to the bed. "I need a little help getting up. My bandage needs to be changed, it hasn't been changed since this morning." Tony bit his lip as he studied Gibbs' body. His muscles were defined still, just like when Tony first saw him in college. Gibbs slowly pulled Tony up and brought him close.

"Can you stand up?" Gibbs stood and slowly Tony rose with him. Gibbs half smiled and both men slowly walked to the bathroom. Tony stood by the toilet while Gibbs grabbed the new bandage and medicinal ointment from the cabinet. Tony watched his arms as they stretched into the cabinet.

"Can I admit something," Tony asked. Gibbs turned with the ointment and bandage in his hand. He nodded slightly. Tony sat up on the counter as Gibbs went to work on his wound. "I'm not gonna lie, you look great. Still the same defined muscles like at the pool all those years ago." Tony gasped as the ointment went on his skin.

"It's cold," Gibbs stated. Tony rolled his eyes as Gibbs smeared the ointment and carefully placed the bandage over it. Tony got down off the counter slowly. "I'm glad you think so," Gibbs stated softly. He motioned for Tony to move towards the bedroom.

"I uhm..." Tony paused. _How can I say, I think my feelings for you have grown since then, but I've tried to ignore them because I was married, without sounding like a weird-o?_ Tony thought.

"Spill it Dinozzo," Gibbs ordered quietly and Tony bit his lip. Gibbs watched as the lip sucked into Tony's mouth. _God this man,_ Gibbs thought. Tony sighed softly and closed his eyes after he sat down on the bed. Gibbs sat down next to him gently and turned towards him.

"I felt something back then and I feel something now and my marriage was shitty and I wish I never got into it in the first place and I want to spend my life with you Jethro Gibbs," Tony rushed all in one breath. Gibbs furrowed his brow and rested a hand on his shoulder. Tony opened his eyes to look at him. When he opened his eyes, he found Gibbs with a smile on his face and his legs crossed in front of him like a first grader.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I get it, I was in a bad spot too ya know. We can work something out if you promise to stay in D.C and not move," Gibbs requested and Tony bit his lip.

"I already canceled my apartment plan. I have nowhere right now," Tony said. Gibbs glared. "Or could I stay here," Tony asked and Gibbs patted his shoulder gently.

"There you go Tone," Gibbs got up from the bed. "You're not doing anything until you're healed. Got it Tony," Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and sighed as he leaned back on the bed. Gibbs smiled and left the room to go downstairs. Tony fell asleep soon after Gibbs left. Tony smiled in his sleep from the wonderful dream in his head and flipped over onto his stomach.

 **Dream...**

Tony moaned softly as Gibbs massaged his back with orange massage oil. "Dear God this is amazing... You're hands..." Tony sighed as Gibbs rubbed out the knots in Tony's shoulders. The case made everything extremely sore and tense.

"I've been told I am magic with my hands," Gibbs murmured into Tony's ear. Tony nodded as Gibbs kissed his neck gently. "Gotta love scented, edible massage oil," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. Tony whimpered as Gibbs kissed down his back to the top of his ass.

"Fuck, that's nice," Tony mumbled as Gibbs massaged Tony's ass and thighs. "Don't stop," Tony pleaded as Gibbs kissed his loosened muscles. He smiled as the younger man quivered underneath him.

"Mmm, orange." Gibbs nipped Tony's skin and kissed it. Tony whimpered as Gibbs slowly slid a finger into Tony's entrance.

"Jethro." The word fell from Tony's lips as Gibbs climbed up his back. He added another finger to Tony's hole and smiled as Tony shook. Gibbs kissed his neck and nipped gently at the skin.

"I'm gonna make you quiver. I'm gonna make you feel good, Tony," Gibbs whispered in his ear as he pulled his fingers out. Tony whimpered. His skin felt hot and tingly. His cock was hard as a rock against the mattress. Gibbs gently rubbed his hard cock against Tony's ass.

 **Reality...**

Gibbs walked upstairs when he heard a groan come from Tony's room. He just gave him his pain medication about an half hour before. He knocked lightly and asked, "Tony, are you okay?" Another groan came from the room and Gibbs opened the door slightly. "Tony," he said. He looked in the room and saw Tony still on the bed. His face was against the pillow and he thrust his hips against the mattress sloppily. Gibbs chuckled softly. "Shoulda known it was a sex dream," Gibbs stated as he began to close the door.

"Jethro, yes," Tony panted as he fingered the sheet on the bed. Gibbs stopped the door and looked at Tony with the most confused expression on his face.

"He really does like me a lot doesn't he," Gibbs mumbled. Tony panted harder in his sleep and turned on his side. His hand disappeared to the front of him and it began to shake. "Great he's masturbating." Gibbs closed the door quickly and sighed as he heard another soft plead of 'Gibbs' and 'harder' come from behind the door. Gibbs groaned as he felt his cock harden in his sweats.

"Gibbs?" Gibbs looked down to the stairs as the feminine voice got closer. "Gibbs, it's me, Bishop." Gibbs bit his lip and willed his erection to go away. Once it did, he went downstairs and nodded at Bishop.

"Whatcha need Bishop?" Gibbs sat poured a cup of coffee and passed it to Bishop. Bishop smiled softly and gave a short giggle as she sipped her coffee. "Did you want to change? I know I kinda just dropped in," Bishop pointed at Gibbs' bare chest and Gibbs blushed a little.

"Uh, yeah one sec." Gibbs left the kitchen and went to grab a clean shirt from the laundry room. He came back and sat across from Bishop.

"I dropped by to see how Mr. Dinozzo was doing," Bishop stated and Gibbs nodded.

"He's sleeping right now. But when he wakes up I'll let you know." Gibbs crossed his arms and rested them on the counter.

"I know about your past with Mr. Dinozzo. He kind of dropped a hint about it yesterday when I stopped by the drop off his medicine in his room. He was out of it, so don't be mad at him," Bishop said. Gibbs nodded softly. "It's okay, you know. I also know that he truly loves you. He has for awhile, and I can see you love him too," Bishop pointed out. Gibbs opened his mouth to protest but Bishop shook her head. "You smile at the mention of his name and your face lights up like a Christmas tree when he's around."

"Bishop..."

"No, Gibbs. You deserve to be happy for once. You're not happy because you haven't found the one. Seeing you and Tony together makes me rethink that maybe you're happy but don't want to make it happen with the guy that makes you happy," Bishop commanded. Gibbs half smiled and got up from his spot. He walked over to Bishop and wrapped an arm around her.

"How do I make it happen," Gibbs asked honestly. Bishop turned and looked at Gibbs in surprise. "Help me out," Gibbs said and Bishop smiled.

"Just ask him out on a date. Bring flowers if you want, go to something you both would like. Steakhouse, dancing maybe. I don't know what you two like." Bishop shrugged. Gibbs nodded and dropped his arm.

"Alright. I'll try okay," Gibbs said. Bishop stood from her seat and nodded.

"Okay, now get going stud muffin." Bishop winked and patted Gibbs' shoulder. She left the house after a small smile from Gibbs. Gibbs sighed as he looked up towards the stairs.

"Maybe he's done in his dream..." Gibbs slowly walked up the stairs towards the bedroom where Tony stayed. He opened the door a little and sighed when he heard heavy breathing.

 **Dream...**

Gibbs thrust harder into Tony as he shook underneath him. "Yes! Make me cum Jethro!" Tony quivered as Gibbs' stroked his cock. The cock ring he adorned vibrated against Tony's prostate as he fucked him into the mattress faster and deeper.

"Jesus Tony, I'm close," Gibbs panted. Gibbs felt the lust pool and go straight to his cock. "Fuck yes!"

"Fuck!" Tony shouted as his seed spilled all over Gibbs' hand. His muscles tightened around Gibbs' cock. Gibbs came with a deep guttural moan before he pulled out.

 **Back to Reality again...**

"Fug..." Tony slurred as he came in his hand and on the bed. Gibbs raised his brow and walked closer to Tony. His eyes widened as soon as he'd seen what happened and quickly walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door.

"Did I just..." Gibbs paused. He shook his head and knocked on the door. He heard the bed groan with movement and he waited. Tony appeared at the door with only his face present. "Uh, everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony said breathlessly. "Never better. Why?"

"I heard groans, I thought you were in pain," Gibbs lied. Tony bit his lip and shook his head.

"Ah, no. No, I'm fine. Really. Just uh, tired I guess." Tony half smiled.

"Okay, well uhm..." Gibbs bit his lip nervously. "Let's go out to dinner. My treat," Gibbs stated and Tony nodded. Gibbs furrowed his brow a little. "You look warm," Gibbs stated. Tony's cheeks were flushed and red. Gibbs knew it wasn't that he was warm but he couldn't let on that he knew he masturbated. Tony shook his head.

"No, just fine. I'm gonna shower before we go... What time," Tony asked politely.

"About twenty minutes. We can catch a movie. That is if you're up for it." Gibbs looked down to the floor and up again.

"Yeah, I'll be ready," Tony said. Gibbs nodded as Tony closed his door. Tony sighed as he walked towards the bathroom. "Gotta watch what I'm doing."

 **NCIS**

 _I hope this was enjoyable. Silly Tony._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	6. Date

_Chapter six my dears, have no fear._

 **NCIS**

Tony bit his lip as he looked through the clothes he had hung up in the closet. He was thankful for bringing his clothes and belongings to Gibbs' house. The house was up for sale, he had canceled the apartment place that he was going to buy, and now everything was at Gibbs'. He sighed as he fingered the green polo that was hung up in his closet. He twisted a little and gasped at the pain in his side. "Dammit, can't do that." Tony held his side and sighed as the bandage began to fall off. He left his room and knocked on Gibbs' door. A loud thud sounded from the room and Tony panicked. "Gibbs everything okay?"

"Yeah, Tony, just a minute!" Gibbs sounded breathless.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're out of breath," Tony jiggled the knob but found it locked.

"Yeah I was just uh, trying to find something. Give me fifteen." Tony sighed.

"I uhm, I needed help with my bandage. But, I'll try and get it." Tony walked away from the door. He went back to his room and looked for the bandages and the ointment that Gibbs gave him. He took off his bandage and tossed it in the trash. He took a long look at his side. "Such an ugly scar..." Tony closed his eyes and sat on the bed. "At least it's almost healed... Maybe I don't need the bandage..." Tony bit his lip and looked at the scar. The skin was extremely red and still slightly cut. But it looked more like a deep paper cut now. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Gibbs mumbled. Tony looked up to Gibbs. He wore a pair of dark, denim jeans that hugged his legs and hips. He wore a light blue polo with a white t-shirt underneath it. His hair was still slightly damp.

"Uh. Uh," Tony lost his train of thought. Gibbs' piercing blue eyes stared at Tony and smiled softly.

"I can help you now," Gibbs said as he walked towards Tony on the bed. Tony nodded silently. Gibbs knelt down in front of Tony and looked at his side. He gently touched the skin. Tony gasped at the touch and bit his lip. "Did that hurt," Gibbs asked.

"No, just super sensitive. I'm ticklish," Tony admitted sheepishly. Gibbs smiled a little and took the ointment from Tony's hand.

"Let me at least put the ointment on it." Gibbs squeezed a little ointment on his fingers and gently brushed across the four inch cut. "It's looking much better," Gibbs said. Tony nodded as he fought to stop the giggle that escaped his lips. Gibbs chuckled softly and wiped his fingers on a tissue.

"Do I need the bandage?"

"For now, yes. Just so it's more comfortable." Gibbs took the bandage and uncovered it. He covered the cut with it and patted it gently. Tony snickered and Gibbs gave him a questioning look.

"All I can think of was when I was younger. My mom would kiss the 'boo-boo' better." Tony smiled fondly at the memory of his mom. Gibbs smiled softly and kissed the bandage gently. Tony blushed as Gibbs stood up.

"Get ready, we're leaving soon for the steak house," Gibbs said. Tony nodded and watched as Gibbs' hips swayed in the jeans as he left. Tony cursed under his breath.

"Damn he's just... sex on a damn stick." Tony licked his lips. "Just like when I was 22..." Tony slid a pair of tight, light blue, denim jeans. They had a few rips in them which were made by the designer. He smirked as he pulled out the black button down dress shirt from his closet and tossed it on the bed. He grabbed a white t-shirt and slid it on. Tony grabbed his phone, wallet and button down as he ran downstairs.

"Ready to go, Tony," Gibbs turned and looked Tony up and down. He licked his suddenly dry lips and smiled. Tony smiled as he slid on the black button down and nodded. Tony walked to the door and bent over to grab his white sneakers and slid them on. He heard a low grunt and he turned.

"You okay," Tony asked as he slowly stood back up. Gibbs nodded silently and slid on his shoes and walked past Tony. Tony smirked as he followed Gibbs out of the house and they hopped in Gibbs' 1973 Challenger. Tony smiled as he sat down next to Gibbs. "You look amazing in those jeans," Tony gently rested his hand on Gibbs' thigh. Gibbs smiled and turned to look at Tony.

"I think you look amazing in that entire outfit. That white tee and those jeans hug...everything," Gibbs admitted as he turned his body towards Tony. Tony blushed lightly.

"Those jeans hug your hips and ass perfectly. That polo really brings out your...icy, beautiful, eyes." Tony raised his hand to Gibbs' cheek. Gibbs got on his knees on the seat and pushed Tony down on the seat. He hovered over him and studied his face. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and parted his lips.

"God, Tony," Gibbs whispered as he leaned down towards Tony's lips. Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs moved closer. He felt Gibbs' breath on his neck and bit his lip when Gibbs slowly kissed and sucked on his neck. He kissed up Tony's neck and nipped his earlobe. "Let's get to dinner," he whispered in Tony's ear. Tony let out a breathless laugh and they sat up. Tony readjusted his tight pants and smirked when he caught Gibbs' watchful eyes.

"See something you like," Tony asked. Gibbs smirked and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway and sped towards the restaurant.

 **NCIS**

It was around ten at night. Gibbs slowly pulled into the empty field and turned his lights off. Tony turned to him slowly. "Uh, Jethro why are we here," Tony asked. Gibbs smiled at the use of his name and turned the car off. He held up his finger and got out of the car. He ran over to Tony's side and opened the door. Gibbs held out a hand for Tony to take and smiled when Tony rose out of the car.

"Look up," Gibbs mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Tony gently. Tony looked up and smiled brightly. The sky was crystal clear with millions of stars that shone brightly. Tony looked back at Gibbs and hugged him tightly around the neck. Gibbs smiled and gently kissed Tony's neck.

"It's beautiful, Jethro. It's so clear," Tony said as he looked back up and studied the stars. Gibbs held Tony's hand and tugged it towards the back of the car. He opened the trunk and took out a few blankets and pillows. He gave Tony some and walked towards the middle of the field. "Jethro wait up," Tony called out as Gibbs walked out. Gibbs stopped and set out the blankets. Tony finally made it to him and set the pillows down.

"Can I see your phone really quickly," Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. He gave Gibbs his phone and Gibbs started to look through his phone. He began to type something and Tony furrowed his brow.

"What are you looking for," Tony asked. Gibbs held up a finger and continued to scroll. He smirked when he clicked on the thing he wanted.

"Dance with me," Gibbs laughed as the song 'Happy Together' by The Turtles played. Tony laughed and took Gibbs' hand. They began to dance around childishly and laugh and smile.

"I love this song, how did you know," Tony said as he hugged Gibbs at the end of the song.

"I've got more. It's a play-list that one of my co-workers helped me make. The next one is nice." Gibbs wrapped one arm around his waist and took his hand in the other. Tony smiled and came close to Gibbs. He nuzzled his face in the older man's neck as the song 'More than words,' by Extreme played. Tony sighed as they swayed in the cold night air. Gibbs sighed softly and held Tony tighter in his grasp.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two, more than words to show you feel that your love for me is real what would you say if I took those words away then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you," Tony sang softly against Gibbs' ear. Gibbs smiled and pulled back a little to look at Tony.

"'what would you say if I took those words away then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you,'" Gibbs quoted from the song. Tony smiled.

"Well, this." Tony gently kissed Gibbs on the lips. He gently tangled his fingers in Gibbs' short hair. Gibbs moaned softly as his hands wrapped tighter around his waist. Gibbs pulled away and pulled Tony on the blanket with him. Tony laid on top of Gibbs and Gibbs gently squeezed his hips but made sure not to squeeze his cut. Tony leaned down and kissed Gibbs again. Gibbs wrapped his fingers in Gibbs' hair with one hand and wrapped his other around his back. Gibbs felt his cock harden and press against the zipper of his jeans. Tony moaned as he rested his entire body against Gibbs. The song changed to 'Say hey (I love you)' by Michael Franti and Spearhead. Tony chuckled and pulled away from Gibbs' soft lips. "Really?"

"Yes, it's a good song." Gibbs chuckled as Tony got up and pulled him up. Tony placed Gibbs' hands on his hips and smiled as he faced away from Gibbs. Tony wiggled his ass against Gibbs' hips and jumped around a little to the beat of the music. Gibbs laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter against him and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. He swayed back and forth with Tony as the song bounced. Tony wiggled his hips again and moaned as he felt Gibbs' cock against his ass.

"God I'm really turned on right now Jethro," Tony turned and faced Gibbs. Gibbs bit his lip and pulled Tony on the ground with him. Gibbs hovered over Tony and smiled.

"You're not the only one, I can promise you that," Gibbs admitted. He gently brushed his hard, clothed cock against Tony's hip. Tony bit his lip.

"Damn, you're big." Tony blushed as Gibbs nuzzled his neck. "I feel so lucky," Tony said softly. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Why's that," he asked. Tony smiled softly.

"I am here, with the man that made me feel like a big shot fifteen years ago. After my shit thing I called a marriage, I wasn't sure if you'd even want me. You asked me out on this date, and I felt like a million bucks. Now, here I am rolling around on a blanket with you, making out like hormonal teenagers and it's just...blissful," Tony replied lovingly. Gibbs smiled and sighed. Tony flipped them so he hovered over Gibbs.

"That's just what I needed to hear," Gibbs mumbled in his ear.

"I want to take things slow though," Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"I understand," he replied. Tony nuzzled his neck and kissed it softly. Gibbs groaned softly and gently pulled Tony closer. He nipped at Gibbs' skin and smirked when he sucked gently behind Gibbs' ear and he thrust up into Tony. "If we keep going, I'm not gonna be able to stop and I'm just gonna ravage you." Gibbs moaned as Tony kept going and teased his skin with kisses and little bites.

"I love to see you so unraveled," Tony teased. "So much different then when you're working," Tony whispered in his ear. He nipped his ear lightly. Gibbs groaned softly and gently flipped them so he hovered over Tony.

"You're gonna get it Mr. Dinozzo," Gibbs muttered as he gently kissed his lips. He slowly slipped his tongue into Tony's and groaned as their tongues danced slowly. Tony moaned as Gibbs pulled away to kiss down his neck. He nibbled the younger man's ear and sucked gently on his collar bone.

"I think I got it," Tony said lightly. Gibbs smiled brightly and placed a chaste kiss on his chin and nose.

"Alright, alright. C'mon let's head home," Gibbs suggested. Tony sighed and nodded as he pushed Gibbs off of him. "Hey!" Gibbs landed on his back with a thud. Tony snickered as he grabbed the pillows. He ran to the Challenger with the pillows and threw them in the back. Gibbs grabbed the blankets and tossed them in the vehicle too. He grabbed Tony's hand and brought him close.

"Let's go home before I freeze. Now I'm cold." Tony quickly kissed Gibbs and hopped in the car. Gibbs laughed and hopped in the driver's side. He started the car, kissed Tony one last time, and sped out of the field towards home.

 **NCIS**

 _I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. I know I say this a lot but I truly do hope you guys liked this. More to come soon hopefully._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	7. Announcements

_Hello everyone! :) Here we go..._

 _Disclaimer: Just a reminder, I do not own NCIS or characters, etc. Just the idea of my story and how it pans out._

 **NCIS  
**

Gibbs yawned slightly and threw his legs over the bed. He smiled as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his gray suit and blue polo. He slid them on and walked out of his room. "Tony." He peered into Tony's room and smiled to find him asleep. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to start the coffee pot for Tony and quickly headed out of the house. He was slightly late for work. On his way to work he thought about the date him and Tony had last night. _"I am here, with the man that made me feel like a big shot fifteen years ago. After my shit thing I called a marriage, I wasn't sure if you'd even want me. You asked me out on this date, and I felt like a million bucks. Now, here I am rolling around on a blanket with you, making out like hormonal teenagers and it's just...blissful."_ He remembered Tony saying. Gibbs felt the blush rise up his neck as he remembered the touches, the kisses, the little bit of teasing. He pulled into work five minutes before eight o'clock and rushed upstairs with a coffee from the break room.

"Morning boss," McGee called out. Gibbs nodded his good morning. Bishop smiled a little and continued on with her paperwork.

"Agent Gibbs, a word," Director Vance called down from the stairs. Gibbs got up from his desk and ran up to Vance's office. He stood in front of Vance's large desk. "Are you aware that Mr. Dinozzo Senior is not being charged," Vance asked. Gibbs glared.

"Are you kidding me Vance! Mr. Dinozzo feared for his life, and almost died because of Dinozzo Senior, and he's not getting charged!" Gibbs paced the room in anger.

"There's nothing I can do Gibbs," Vance said.

"The hell there ain't. Dinozzo is staying in D.C and if his so called father even so much tries to contact him, I will go after him," Gibbs threatened.

"Agent Gibbs, I will not have any of this. If Mr. Dinozzo would like to file a restraining order, he can. We're all adults here," Vance replied. Gibbs grunted and paced.

"I don't want to see him get hurt," Gibbs admitted softly. Vance looked at him in surprise. "Don't give me that look. You knew I was gay, Vance."

"I knew this. I didn't think you'd have feelings for the man already," Vance replied.

"I didn't think I would either," Gibbs looked at Vance with a soft smile. "He truly, makes me happy," Gibbs admitted.

"Getting soft on me now?" Vance chuckled as Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah a little," Gibbs said.

"Just don't be getting soft in the field. Tell Mr. Dinozzo to come in and to work on a restraining order against Dinozzo Senior." Vance leaned back in his chair.

"Alright," Gibbs said as he nodded good bye. He pulled out his phone to find a message on it. He opened the messaged and blushed completely red. "Dammit Dinozzo," he muttered as he exited out of the message. Tony sent a picture of a rubber butt plug in his ass. He dialed Tony's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Jethro," Tony answered seductively.

"I need you to come in Tone. I'll explain when you get here,"

"But Jethro," Tony whined.

"But nothing. Leave it in, turn it on, and get in here," Gibbs ordered. He heard a low guttural groan followed by a faint 'yes sir.' Gibbs hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He walked down the steps to his desk quickly and sat down. He felt his cock harden a little at the image of Tony with the butt plug in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Everything okay Gibbs," Bishop asked. Gibbs nodded and went to work on his case file. For about thirty minutes the bullpen was silent with only the clicking noise of the keys on the keyboards. An uncomfortable Tony walked in the bullpen. He bit his lip and looked at Gibbs with longing. "Hey Mr. Dinozzo, welcome back. What brings you in?"

"Uhm, Mr. Gibbs needed me to come in for something..." Tony drew out the '-ing' part and closed his eyes.

"Everything okay Mr. Dinozzo?" Gibbs smirked as he took in the flushed faced Tony.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs, can we get on with what we were gonna talk about," Tony asked frantically. Gibbs nodded and motioned for him to follow. Gibbs walked to the conference room closest by and locked the door once Tony was in. Gibbs smiled as he turned to face Tony.

"Feeling okay there, Tony," Gibbs asked softly.

"Are there any cameras in here," Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head no. Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and placed it on his hard cock. "Fuck," Tony moaned as Gibbs slowly massaged.

"Those pants hid it well," Gibbs mumbled as Tony rubbed against Gibbs' hand.

"I need...friction..." Tony bit his lip. Gibbs pushed him against the table and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly pulled them down and admired the bare ass in front of him. "Dear God, I'm gonna come," Tony whispered. Gibbs sighed softly and took out the plug with a tissue. Tony whimpered as Gibbs pulled Tony's pants back up and buttoned them.

"I love to see you all worked up," Gibbs said as he pulled Tony close. Tony rubbed up and down against Gibbs. "Tony stop, please," Gibbs mumbled as he handed Tony a tissue. Tony smirked.

"Play with me," Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. Gibbs moaned softly and pulled the younger man's pants down. "I'll play with you after," he promised. Gibbs bit his lip and gently wrapped his fingers around Tony's hard cock. Tony moaned as Gibbs slowly stroked him.

"You like this? Coming into my work, horny as hell and can't do anything about it," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear softly. Tony nodded as Gibbs worked him faster and faster. Tony panted and began to thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"Oh God!" Tony half shouted. Gibbs covered his mouth with his with a deep kiss. Tony moaned into the kiss as his hips jutted back and forth. He came onto the tissue hard and held onto the table behind him. Gibbs slowly pulled away as he cleaned Tony's over sensitized cock and tossed the tissue out. He used the hand sanitizer that sat on the table to clean his hands. Tony slowly pulled his pants up and and sat down in one of the chairs.

"You better hope no one heard you shout," Gibbs said and Tony blushed.

"Sorry..." Tony paused and looked at Gibbs, who finally took a seat next to him. "So what did you call me in for," Tony asked.

"I have some bad news for you," Gibbs started off. Tony's face paled instantly and Gibbs held his hand. "Relax, I haven't told you yet." Tony nodded slowly and waited. "Senior isn't getting charged. I called you in to work with you on a restraining order. Do you understand," Gibbs asked softly.

"What do you mean he isn't getting charged! He hired someone to murder me, Gibbs! To _murder_ me," Tony said. Gibbs nodded. "What if I want to sue him," Tony asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Could work, but if he got out of it this time," Gibbs trailed off. Tony nodded and sighed.

"You just had to tell me this after that mind blowing orgasm huh," Tony asked smugly. Gibbs chuckled. "I guess let's get started with this then..." Tony looked up into Gibbs' eyes. "Thank you, for all you've done for me," Tony said. Gibbs nodded.

"We need to go down to the police station and get the papers. You can fill them out there," Gibbs said as he stood. Tony stood up with him and gently took his hand. Gibbs looked into his eyes.

"We should definitely fool around in here some time," Tony teased. Gibbs snickered and tugged Tony close. "Oh come on, you can't say that you haven't thought about it at least once." Gibbs shook his head and walked to the door. "Well then," Tony said. Gibbs smiled and patted Tony's ass on his way out the door. Tony looked back and blushed.

"C'mon, maybe if you're good, we can do something tonight," Gibbs mumbled to Tony as he passed him. Tony smiled and ran to catch up with Gibbs.

"Really? Like another date or hanky panky?" Tony wiggled his brows and Gibbs smacked him gently on the head. Tony bit his lip. Gibbs looked at him in shock.

"C'mon horn dog," Gibbs whispered as he entered the bullpen. "Be back. Bringing Mr. Dinozzo to the police station and helping him out," Gibbs said. He grabbed his wallet, gun, keys and badge at his desk. "Ready, Mr. Dinozzo," Gibbs asked. He nodded and they both left the bullpen. Bishop looked to McGee and motioned towards the two men.

"I think they've got something going on," Bishop blurted. McGee scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Really, Bishop. Them? Mr. Dinozzo just got out of a marriage, in a very unfortunate way might I add, and Gibbs, well. Sure he's gay but that doesn't mean he'd go after a witness from a case! I think he has a rule for that," McGee explained. Bishop shook her head and walked over to his desk.

"I don't think so McGee. Plus, I mean Mr. Dinozzo is pretty good looking. I think they knew each other before the case too! I mean Gibbs interviewed him personally, more times than not, we do the interviews McGee." Bishop crossed her arms. McGee leaned back in his chair.

"No, there's no way," he said. He paused and furrowed his brow. "Do you really think Gibbs would break rule 10 for Mr. Dinozzo," McGee asked. Bishop nodded.

"I bet that they've known each other for awhile. Let's ask Ducky, maybe he knows! Or Abby!" Bishop grabbed McGee's hand and they both ran down to Abby's lab first. "Abby!" Bishop ran in with McGee in tail.

"Hey Bishop, what's up?" Abby smiled brightly.

"What do you know about Mr. Dinozzo and Gibbs," she asked.

"Like past wise? Or the fact that they're absolutely hot and just perfect for each other?" She smirked and McGee rolled his eyes.

"I doubt Abby is gonna know anything Bishop," McGee said. Abby punched his arm and huffed. "Hey!"

"I do know actually McDoubtful. Gibbs and Tony knew each other since about 15 years ago. They met at a community pool when Tony was only in college. They bumped uglies and then they hadn't met again until now," Abby said. She giggled.

"Wait, so Gibbs knew him," Bishop asked and Abby nodded. "Told you Gibbs knew him!" Bishop smacked McGee on the arm lightly. McGee groaned.

"Stop hitting me guys!" He crossed his arms. Abby hugged him tightly and smiled.

"Oh McGee, we do it to tease you," Abby said. McGee grumbled under his breath.

"So what about now, do you know anything about it now," Bishop asked. Abby shook her head.

"It wouldn't surprise me though if they were bumping uglies now. I hope they are! Gibbs would be a lot happier. Who isn't happier after sex," Abby asked rhetorically.

"We probably shouldn't even be talking about Gibbs. He probably can hear us from the police department," McGee mumbled. Bishop sighed.

"Why don't you ask Ducky, he'd know," Abby suggested. Bishop nodded and grabbed McGee's hand.

"Thanks Abby!" Bishop and McGee ran out of the lab and down to autopsy. "What time is it, I don't want to Gibbs to be back yet," Bishop asked.

"It's only been about forty five minutes, there's no way Gibbs' is already back," McGee replied. Bishop and McGee walked into autopsy and smiled when they saw Ducky at his desk.

"Ducky, I've got a question for you!" Bishop ran over to Ducky. McGee followed behind slowly.

"Hello, Eleanor. How can I be of service to you," Ducky asked. He smiled as he turned to face Bishop.

"Do you know anything about Mr. Dinozzo's relationship to Gibbs," she asked outright. Ducky chuckled.

"Now why on earth would you want to know that," Ducky asked.

"Well, he has been acting differently around him. He actually talks more and he interviewed Mr. Dinozzo himself. We always conduct the interviews Ducky!" Bishop leaned against the closest autopsy table.

"Ducky it's fine if you don't answer. Gibbs' personal life shouldn't be our business, right Bishop," McGee glared at Bishop. She rolled her eyes.

"It bugs me because he is so different now, and I can't place a finger as to why! I'm an analyst what do you expect!"

"Children, please." Ducky stood from his chair. Both McGee and Bishop turned towards Ducky. "If you're absolutely curious, why don't you ask Jethro himself," Ducky replied.

"Ask me what, Duck," Gibbs said as he walked into autopsy. Ducky looked at both McGee and Bishop. "Well?" Gibbs waited.

"Nothing, boss," McGee said as he turned to walk away. Bishop grabbed McGee's arm and glared at him.

"If you two don't tell me what's going on-" Gibbs started until Tony came in with a smile.

"Hey guys-" He stopped as he seen the four look at each intensely. "Uh, I can just go back home," Tony said. Gibbs shook his head.

"C'mere Tony," Gibbs ordered. Tony walked over and stood by Gibbs. "Is there going to be a problem with us being together," Gibbs asked outright.

"I told you McGee!" Bishop shouted as she stuck her tongue out. Gibbs chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tony.

"Yes, we're together. Happily might I add. I know I got out of a marriage, but it wasn't really marriage. It was more just a shitty life, pardon my language Dr. Mallard," Tony said as he looked to Ducky. Ducky chuckled and smiled.

"Not a problem Mr. Dinozzo, and please call me Ducky," he said.

"Call me Tony." Tony smiled.

"Alright then, now if we're all done snooping around in my personal lives, why don't you two go pack up your things for the day. Vance is giving us the weekend. The rest of today, tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday. I don't want to see you until Monday people," Gibbs said. Bishop and McGee nodded and gave small hugs to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled a little and hugged back. They left the room and Ducky smiled.

"I knew you two would get together," Ducky stated. Gibbs chuckled and brought Tony closer.

"Well, Duck, when you got something good, don't take it for granted," Gibbs said softly. Tony and Ducky smiled.

"Ah yes, good old rule five," Ducky said. Gibbs nodded.

"Rule huh? You gonna tell me these rules, Mr. Jethro Gibbs," Tony asked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Have a good night Duck," Gibbs said. Ducky waved both of the men off as they left autopsy.

 **NCIS**

 _Well, I hope this was clarifying and easily understood. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I still have a few more chapters to come and it will be wonderful because every Tibbs story is!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	8. Dinner

Gibbs gently pushed Tony through his front door and kicked it closed behind him. Tony smirked as he grabbed Gibbs and pinned him against the wall by his wrists and his hips. Gibbs moaned softly. "Just like the good days huh? Me taking control of this show," Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs growled lowly and flipped their positions. Gibbs spread Tony's legs with a knee between them.

"I don't think so. I've changed, Mr. Dinozzo," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. He nibbled his ear lobe gently as he held his wrists above his head. Tony moaned as Gibbs kissed his neck and jawline. "So strong," he muttered against his skin. Gibbs smirked against Tony's neck and pulled away. "Why don't we make some dinner," Gibbs asked.

"Oh c'mon! You're leaving me hanging here!" Tony pouted as Gibbs moved away. Gibbs chuckled softly and brought Tony closer to his body with just a tug of his hand.

"I'll let you make what you want," Gibbs bribed. Tony smiled and nipped Gibbs' lip. The older man sighed and wrapped his hands around Tony's waist. "I want to eat before we do anything further," Gibbs said softly.

"Fine, but you have to help me cook," Tony said and Gibbs nodded in agreement. Tony smiled and walked into the kitchen. He tried to adjust his tight pants on the way and rolled his eyes when Gibbs snickered behind him. Tony pulled out the chicken breasts from the fridge, along with Romano and Parmesan cheeses, milk, butter, and heavy cream. He grabbed garlic, pasta, salt, pepper and flour from the cupboards and set everything on the counter.

"What on earth are you doing," Gibbs asked as he watched his partner run around the kitchen. 

"I'm making chicken Alfredo for dinner. It's going to be delicious!" Tony started a pot of water for the pasta and began to make the sauce. "My mom used to make this sauce and it was my favorite growing up. It's her family recipe." Tony smiled in memory of his mom. Gibbs walked up next to him and slipped his jacket off. He stood in his polo and dress pants.

"I bet it's going to be wonderful," Gibbs murmured in his ear. He opened the chicken package. "Cut it up and toss in with the sauce, or bake as is," Gibbs asked.

"Let's bake it. It tastes better that way," Tony replied. He grabbed a pan and handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs began to prepare the chicken and he shoved it in the oven once it was done. Tony turned the oven on for the chicken.

"Now what," Gibbs asked.

"Well, I've got the sauce so you do the noodles," Tony replied. Gibbs smiled.

"I gotta say, you're completely different when it comes to cooking. Your whole dynamic changes," Gibbs pointed out as he stood by the pot of water. It hadn't come to a complete boil yet. Tony chuckled softly and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Tony said. It was silent in the kitchen as Tony continued to stir up the sauce and Gibbs poured in the noodles to the water. "Ya know, when I was little I always wanted to be a chef. I wanted to bake and cook like my mom did." Tony set the spoon down. "I never even finished school either. When that guy told me about modeling, it was up and go from there. I've been thinking about going back but... I'm thirty seven now, and it's not gonna be easy," Tony said softly. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and hummed a soft tune. Tony smiled and rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"You should buy the little diner that closed down awhile back." Gibbs blurted. Tony's head shot up and looked at Gibbs. "It lost customers. You could do an Italian eatery," Gibbs said. He pulled away from Tony and stirred the pasta. Tony looked at the sauce and picked up the spoon to stir.

"That's a huge step Gibbs. I mean I don't know if that's a good idea. What if it fails?" Tony set the spoon down again and sighed.

"It won't. Not with your cooking skills," Gibbs said. Tony smiled a little and dipped his finger in the sauce. "Hey!" Gibbs smacked his head lightly.

"I was trying the sauce!" Tony stuck his finger in his mouth and licked it clean. Gibbs bit his lip as he watched Tony. "It's good sauce." Tony gasped as Gibbs began to stick his finger in the pot. He smacked Gibbs' hand away. "Uh uh, you wait."

"Not fair!" Gibbs grabbed Tony and pulled him closer. Tony chuckled and dabbed his finger in the sauce. Gibbs sucked in his finger and moaned softly. "Mmm, that is delicious sauce," Gibbs said seductively. Tony bit his lip and stirred the sauce. Gibbs stirred the pasta quickly and smiled.

"Two can play at that game mister," Tony teased. Gibbs chuckled and hugged Tony.

"I don't know about you but the pasta is done. How's the sauce and the chicken?" Gibbs said as he pulled the pasta pot off the stove. He went over to the kitchen and drained the pasta.

"Sauce is not quite done, and the chicken..." Tony paused as he looked in at the chicken. He cut into a piece and shook his head. "Chicken has about fifteen more minutes. The sauce has about ten," Tony replied. Gibbs smiled softly.

"Good, means I have about ten minutes to just ravish you and tease you-" Gibbs slowly kissed up Tony's neck. Tony hummed softly. "and to make you tremble with pleasure," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. Tony shivered a little and held Gibbs close to his hips. He slowly rocked against Gibbs. "Mmm, someone's ready to play." Gibbs smiled against Tony's ear. Tony smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, I have to keep stirring the sauce," Tony teased. Gibbs groaned as Tony turned away to stir the sauce continuously.

"Such a tease," Gibbs said. Tony chuckled and shrugged.

"I can't help it, I'm such a good looking guy," Tony replied. He bit his lip. "I am good looking to you right," Tony asked softly with a hint of sadness in his voice. Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Of course Tony, I think you're extremely handsome. Don't let anyone tell you different," Gibbs said. Tony nodded as he looked back to the sauce pot. "Hey." Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony turned to face him. "I may not know what he did or said to you, but I'm here if you ever want to talk. I don't want to make you talk," Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," he said. Gibbs nodded. They stood in silence until the sauce and the chicken finished. Tony motioned for Gibbs to sit down and Gibbs shook his head. "Go sit. I'll bring it to you," Tony said.

"Tony, I'll just get my own," Gibbs said sternly.

"Dammit go sit down!" Tony yelled. Gibbs stepped back and looked at Tony. Tony looked at Gibbs and immediately felt regret. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Tony pleaded as he sat the plate down. It didn't land completely on the counter and it dropped on the floor. It shattered and Tony gasped and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Tony with sympathy. Tony bent down and began to clean up the pieces. "I'm sorry so sorry." Tony grabbed the trash can and put the bigger pieces in the bag. Gibbs bent down and lifted Tony's chin. Tony's eyes were filled with tears and they began to stream down his face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Gibbs murmured. He kissed Tony's forehead softly. "Go sit, I'll do this," Gibbs said gently. Tony shook his head and Gibbs held his face. "Go sit at the table, I promise it's okay," Gibbs said again. Tony stood up but frowned. He grabbed the broom and dustpan from the closet and came back to help. He began to sweep up the tiny pieces and Gibbs held the broom. Tony looked down and Gibbs shook his head. "Go on, I got it Tone," Gibbs said as he stood up. He kissed Tony softly and took the broom and dustpan. He swept up the rest of the mess and put it in the trash can. Tony began to sob and he sat down at the table. Gibbs set the broom and dustpan to the side and knelt down in front of Tony.

"I'm sorry, I'm no good. I just keep making things worse," Tony sobbed. Gibbs held his hand and squeezed gently.

"Hey, you stop. It's okay, I've got plenty of plates. I'm not worried about that," Gibbs said. "And you are perfect and you don't make things worse," Gibbs murmured. Gibbs gently wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek. "You are the most wonderful thing in my life Anthony Dinozzo, and I never want to let you go. I wish I never did fifteen years ago. I wish I had kept you in my life then, and told you to pursue your dream of cooking. I wish I could take away your past, but your past is what makes it even more wonderful that I have you now. It makes it wonderful because I'm going to treat you right, and love you like it's the first time every damn day, you hear me Tony," Gibbs rushed. Tony cried and put his hand over his mouth to stop the hiccups.

"That's the most I've ever heard you speak," Tony mumbled a few moments later. Gibbs chuckled softly and hugged Tony tightly. Tony hugged back and looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"I want you. For the rest of my life. I realized I was wrong all those years ago. Tony Dinozzo, please-" The door made a loud knock. Gibbs groaned. Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes and bit his lip. "Hold on," Gibbs murmured. He stood up and took a deep breath as he walked to his front door. He opened the door and furrowed his brow. "Dad?" He moved aside to let Jackson come in.

"Leroy, it's good to see you son. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said as he walked in.

"Actually, dad you kinda-"

"Uhm, hi," Tony mumbled as he stood in the doorway. He looked like a lost child as he stood there with a plate full of Alfredo noodles and a half of a chicken breast.

"Well hello there, young man. I'm Jackson, Leroy's father. Who might you be," Jackson asked kindly. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and shook a little.

"I, uhm. I... I'm..." Tony couldn't find the words to say to Jackson. He was very nervous.

"Dad, this is my partner, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "Go ahead and sit at the table dad, I'll grab you a beer." Gibbs said as he walked into the kitchen. Jackson smiled at Tony and followed. Tony quickly set Jackson's plate down and pulled out his chair.

"Well thank you Tony. Such a good mannered young man," Jackson said as he ruffled Tony's hair. Tony froze as he did this. Gibbs looked at his father and set the beer down. "Thank you, son." Tony quickly moved and grabbed a fork and knife for Jackson. He set them down next to him and backed away. Jackson smiled softly.

"Tony, hon, sit down. I'll get your plate, relax." Gibbs pulled out a chair for Tony. Tony nodded softly and sat down quietly. "So, dad, what brings you down here," Gibbs asked.

"Well son, I came to see you. We haven't seen each other in awhile," Jackson replied. Gibbs came back over with two plates of chicken Alfredo and set one in front of Tony.

"Thank you, Jethro," Tony mumbled quietly.

"You're very quiet young man." Jackson took a bite of his food. He swallowed a bite and smiled. "Leroy, this is wonderful." Gibbs sat down at the table and set a glass of water next to Tony. Tony nodded his thanks.

"Tony actually made it. The sauce is homemade, a family recipe." Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Really now? Well, Tony this is absolutely delicious," Jackson said. Tony smiled.

"Thank you sir," Tony said softly. He felt a bit better now and not as nervous. Gibbs smiled as he took a bite of his food and hummed.

"This is delicious Tony. Thank you," Gibbs said. He gently kissed Tony on the cheek and continued to eat. Tony began to eat and kept quiet as the two Gibbs men talked.

"So, Leroy, when are you going to make an honest man out of Tony? A man who can cook like this is few and far between." Gibbs coughed on his drink and then cleared his throat. Tony blushed as he continued to eat and sip his water.

"Dad!"

"Well son, I know you're getting up in age and so am I! You're not getting any younger now," Jackson replied. "I remember back when Leroy was in the marines and he told me he had a crush on someone and I was ecstatic. He brought the person home and I almost had a heart attack when I saw it was a man," he told Tony. Tony gave a small giggle but then looked back down to his plate when he looked at Gibbs.

"It will happen I'm sure." Gibbs took a bite out of his food. The men all ate in silence for a few moments until Jackson finished his meal.

"So Tony, what do you do for a living," Jackson asked. Tony finished his bite and took a swig of water to follow it.

"I uhm...model. Well, I did. I uh... I'm looking for...uh something else..." Tony bit his lip nervously and looked down at his half empty plate. He pushed the food around with his fork some.

"Model huh? That's impressive Leroy." Jackson looked at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded.

"He's thinking about buying the little diner that closed down," Gibbs said and Tony looked at Gibbs in disbelief. 

"I did not say I would think about it," Tony blurted. Gibbs smiled a little and Jackson chuckled. "Sorry, Mr. Gibbs." Tony mumbled as he pushed his plate away. "I'm getting tired. I had a long and draining day. It was nice to meet you sir," Tony said. He shook his hand and left the kitchen quickly. Gibbs furrowed his brow and frowned.

"What did you do to him," Jackson accused. Gibbs crossed his arms.

"I didn't do anything, dad. Tony came from a rough past relationship and is still dealing with the death of his husband," Gibbs snipped. Jackson nodded.

"His husband was abusive wasn't he," Jackson asked. Gibbs sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Gibbs replied. "What gave it away," he asked.

"The quietness. Looking at his plate. Calling me sir, shall I go on," Jackson asked. Gibbs shook his head. "Give him time son. He'll come around," Jackson smiled.

"I know dad," Gibbs said. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Do you have room for me?" Jackson began to stand.

"You can take my room," Gibbs said. Jackson nodded and walked to the sink to drop off his plate and beer bottle.

"I've had a long trip Leroy. My bags are in my truck, would you mind grabbing them?" Gibbs nodded as he left the house. Jackson walked to the stairs and went up to the second floor. He passed the guest bedroom and heard Tony crying. He sighed softly and knocked on the door.

"One second," Tony said. Jackson waited until the door opened and smiled at Tony. "Oh, hello Mr. Gibbs," Tony said softly.

"Please, call me Jackson," he said. Tony nodded. "I want you to be comfortable Tony alright? I'm very happy for you and Leroy."

"Thank you, uhm, Jackson. That means a lot," Tony replied. Jackson smiled.

"Alright, dad I have you bags," Gibbs said as he climbed the stairs. He smiled as he came up and saw both Jackson and Tony in conversation. "I hope I didn't interrupt," he said.

"No Jethro," Tony said softly.

"Not at all Leroy. It was nice to meet you Tony, but I'm off to bed. I'm extremely exhausted from my long trip," Jackson said. He hugged Tony and Tony froze. Gibbs smiled and nodded at Tony. Jackson pulled away and smiled. "Good night Tony," he said. He walked to Gibbs' room with Gibbs right behind him. Gibbs dropped off his bags and Tony heard a mumbled 'good night.' Tony closed his door and sat on his bed again.

"Tony, I'm coming in," Gibbs said as the door opened. Gibbs smiled at Tony and closed the door again. "Relax okay, my dad is perfectly fine with us," Gibbs said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I should uhm, go put dinner away," Tony said as he tried to avoid the conversation. Gibbs took his hand and shook his head.

"I put it away while I was downstairs. Dishes can wait 'til morning. Why don't we get changed and get ready for bed. I know we haven't slept together in bed, but we'll try." Gibbs stood up and took Tony's hand. Tony grabbed sweats and changed in the attached bathroom. Gibbs sighed and changed in the bedroom. Tony came back out once he was done and blushed when he saw Gibbs was only in his boxer briefs and socks.

"Sorry, I can wait," Tony said and Gibbs shook his head. Gibbs slid on a pair of sweatpants and got in bed. He patted the bedside and waited as Tony slowly got in the bed.

"Relax," Gibbs said. He pulled Tony close to him and nuzzled his neck. "Good night, hon." Gibbs smiled as he kissed Tony's neck.

"N-Night, Jethro," Tony stuttered. Gibbs sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Tony tightly. Tony relaxed in his arms and closed his eyes for sleep.

 **NCIS**

 _Well, another chapter done. Review guys and more to come!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	9. Unexpected

**Gibbs' Dream...**

Gibbs walked in his house and smiled. The smell of lavender and orange was intoxicating. He slipped off his shoes and jacket as he walked into the living room. Tony was on the ground completely naked in front of the fire place with a smug smirk on his face. Gibbs knelt down and straddled Tony. "Welcome home Jethro," Tony mumbled seductively. Gibbs leaned down towards Tony's shoulders and kissed gently up to his neck.

"You're so tempting." Gibbs rubbed his skin slowly moaned under his touch. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Jethro," Tony replied softly. Gibbs stood and stripped down to nothing. Tony watched him and licked his lips slowly. He slowly stroked his hard cock as he watched Gibbs get back down on his knees and hover over Tony.

"I want you to be mine," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. Gibbs kissed down his neck and collar bone.

"Make me yours." Tony smiled. Gibbs smiled as he grabbed lube from out of nowhere and began to stroke his cock. Tony bit his lip as Gibbs slowly inched his way into Tony's entrance. "Oh God," he mumbled as Gibbs filled him. Gibbs pulled out slowly and thrust back in gently. "Stop," he whispered.

"What?" Gibbs looked at Tony confused. He kept thrusting gently but faster.

"Stop!"

 **End dream...**

"Stop it!" Tony tried to push Gibbs away as he humped him. Gibbs woke up groggily and slowed his movements. "Justin stop it! Please!" Tony began to sob. Gibbs eyes shot open and he looked at Tony.

"Oh God, Tony," Gibbs got out of the bed. He grabbed a pillow and covered his prominent erection. Tony brought his knees to his chest and gently rocked. Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat. "Jesus Tony, I..." Gibbs felt his erection go down and he removed the pillow. He walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt down on the ground.

"It's okay..." Tony sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Gibbs frowned and hugged Tony's leg gently.

"I didn't realize I was... God I feel terrible...I'm just... I'm sorry. I'm going to go sleep on the couch," Gibbs mumbled. Tony looked at Gibbs as he walked out.

"Wait," Tony said before Gibbs was completely gone. Gibbs turned around. "I thought it was Justin... He would do..that, but he would actually ya know, go in. I just had a flashback... I'm okay now. I know Justin's gone, he can't hurt me anymore," Tony said softly. Gibbs frowned.

"I still wish I hadn't done it. My dreams got carried away," Gibbs confessed. Tony nodded and held out his arms. Gibbs walked over and Tony moved over for Gibbs to sit. Gibbs slowly sat down.

"It's only one in the morning, if you still wanna sleep. Jackson's still sleeping I believe," Tony said and Gibbs nodded. Tony laid down on the bed and opened his arms. Gibbs laid down in front of Tony and snuggled into his chest.

"This is nice," Gibbs said. Tony nodded. He nuzzled Gibbs' neck and kissed the soft skin. Gibbs hummed softly.

"I want you to know that if you do anything that might remind me of Justin, it's okay. I'm gonna get over him, I'm not gonna life in fear anymore," Tony said. Gibbs nodded and bit his lip.

"How come when I slap you on the back of the head, you bite your lip," Gibbs asked. Tony blushed but the dark room hid it from Gibbs. Gibbs looked into Tony's emerald eyes and kissed his lips chastely. Tony smiled a little.

"It kind of turns me on. Justin mostly hit my stomach and my legs, not my head so it doesn't bother me." Tony moved and hovered over Gibbs. Gibbs bit his lip.

"Your so damn sexy. Those emerald eyes, those pouty lips," Gibbs slowly kissed Tony's lips and wrapped his arms around Tony's torso. "That beautiful, chiseled abdomen and chest, the muscular arms. God and that smile! That beautiful, white smile," Gibbs mumbled as he studied Tony's face. "Such a beautiful smile." Tony chuckled softly and smiled. "That's the one, that lopsided grin." Gibbs chuckled as he tightened his arms around Tony. Tony rested his body on Gibbs and shrieked a little in surprise.

"Jesus, you're hard again," Tony said. Gibbs smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Gibbs said as he ran his fingers up and down Tony's back. Tony bit his lip as Gibbs tangled his fingers in his hair.

"What about you, huh? You've got this bad guy attitude but when show affection when you need to. You're confident, brave, so sexy. Mmm, those blue eyes, that half smirk you give me. That's the one," Tony said as Gibbs smirked. "Your body is just, amazing. Strong arms, big hands. We all know what they say about big hands." Tony winked. Gibbs gently squeezed Tony's ass and smiled.

"Enough about me," Gibbs said. He softly kissed Tony and moaned when Tony gently brushed his hips against his. "You're hard too," Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded and began to get off of Gibbs. Gibbs held his hips down and smiled. "Not gonna hurt ya. Just go at your pace, grind on me. I won't do anything more," Gibbs promised. Tony nodded softly.

"Jethro," Tony mumbled as he slowly ground against Gibbs' cock. Gibbs bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Tony." Gibbs moaned and balled his hands into fists at his sides. Tony moaned softly as he began to slip his hand into his sweats.

"This feels so good, it-it's different," Tony bit his lip as he slowly stroked his cock.

"Keep riding cowboy," Gibbs mumbled. Tony stroked his cock as he slid back and forth against Gibbs. Gibbs moaned as his head fell back on the pillow. "Fuck, Tony," Gibbs breathed. Tony grabbed Gibbs hand and pulled him off the bed. Gibbs looked at Tony with confusion.

"Hold my hips," Tony said softly. Gibbs held his hips against his as Tony swiveled his hips against Gibbs'. Gibbs bit his lip and squeezed Tony's hips. "Yes," Tony bit his lip as Gibbs gently ground his cock into his ass.

"Tony, I-I gotta... Fuck." Gibbs thrust gently into Tony and whimpered. "God Tony, I'm gonna cum." Gibbs panted as Tony moved faster against Gibbs. Tony bit his lip.

"Get back on the bed," Tony ordered softly as he moved away from Gibbs. Gibbs whimpered a little from the lack of contact and got on the bed.

"You're driving me nuts Tony, please," Gibbs breathed out. Tony got back on Gibbs and leaned down.

"Good," he whispered in Gibbs' ear. He kissed him roughly on the lips and moaned as Gibbs gasped. He came hard and panted as his head hit the pillow. Tony continued to rub against Gibbs until he came. Gibbs panted as he came down from his high.

"Wow," Gibbs mumbled. He gave a short laugh and sighed heavily. "I haven't came like that in...awhile," Gibbs admitted. Tony smiled as he got his breathing to steady.

"Me too," Tony said softly. Gibbs smiled and nuzzled his face into Tony's neck. Tony sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Sleep now," Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Oh yeah, time to sleep," Gibbs mumbled as Tony wrapped his arms around his waist. They both snuggled into each other and fell back asleep.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs woke as the smell of food wafted to his nose. "Mmm," he hummed. He looked to his side and found Tony was gone but found a note. He read the note aloud, "Jethro, earlier this morning was wonderful, and I feel better about everything. I'm downstairs with Jackson making breakfast. Make sure you hop in the shower stinky. Love, Tony." Gibbs chuckled as he hopped off the bed and went into the shower. He took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes the Tony laid out for him in the bathroom. An old marine corps sweatshirt with loose fitting blue jeans and boxers. Gibbs went downstairs and surprised Tony with a hug around the waist.

"Jethro, good morning sleepy head," Tony said.

"Morning Leroy, Tony and I made eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee. Dig in," Jackson said from his spot at the table.

"Am I really that stinky, Tony," Gibbs asked and Tony blushed. Jackson chuckled.

"I remember waking you up and you'd smell like a whole guys' locker room back in high school Leroy. It was God awful!" Tony laughed and squeezed Gibbs' arm.

"Yes, you were. Now you smell like Old Spice," Tony said as he kissed Gibbs' cheek. Gibbs smiled as he grabbed a coffee mug out of the cupboard and poured a cup of coffee for himself. He made his plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes and sat down between the two men.

"So, what's our plans for the day Leroy," Jackson asked. Gibbs shrugged as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Is it good," Tony asked softly and Gibbs nodded. Jackson chuckled.

"Your cooking is always good from what I've had Tony. Thank you for helping me out this morning," Jackson said.

"I love to cook and to please, can't help it," Tony said. Gibbs smiled.

"You'll always please me Tony," Gibbs said.

"Alright love birds, so what's your plans?" Jackson leaned back in his chair.

"Well dad, I had some yard work to do. How about you and Tony can do some grocery shopping, I'm just about out," Gibbs said. Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"That sounds wonderful. What do you say Tony," Jackson asked. Tony nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good. Uhm, Jethro, can I have some money for groceries?" Gibbs chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I set up a card for you. The card came yesterday and it's already loaded with the money from modeling, and the money from Justin's death," Gibbs said and Tony looked at him in disbelief. Gibbs grabbed his wallet from the counter and handed him a bank card. "It's your own card and your own account," Gibbs said softly. Tony smiled and hugged Gibbs tightly.

"Thank you," Tony said excitedly. He looked at Jackson and smiled. "C'mon, we got shopping to do!" Tony ran out to the entrance way of the house. Jackson chuckled.

"He's a good one, Leroy. Don't lose him," Jackson said as he got out of his seat. Gibbs nodded.

"I won't. I know him and I just started dating but we've met before this case and I fell in love with him then. I don't know what it is dad, just something about him..." Gibbs sighed happily. "I wanna ask him but I think it's too early. I mean it's been two weeks since his husband was murdered, a little over a week since he was stabbed by the guy who killed his husband. We only just started having dates a couple days ago. I-"

"Leroy, calm down." Jackson faced him and smiled. "You'll know when the right time is. It's only November first, it's gotten chilly. More and more opportunities to talk inside and cuddle with your loved one and before you know it, it's Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's. What I'm saying is you have time to figure this out son, and it'll be right there in your face when you're ready," Jackson said. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"Thanks dad." Gibbs took another bite of his breakfast. Jackson smiled as he walked away to the entrance and slipped on his shoes. He opened the door and walked out to see Tony in waiting by Jackson's truck.

"Which vehicle are we taking Jackson?" Tony bounced excitedly on the palms of his feet.

"We can take my truck, keys are in it. Do you wanna drive," Jackson asked.

"I'd love to," he said as he opened the door for Jack. Jack got in the passenger side and buckled as Tony closed his door and ran to the driver's side. He hopped in and buckled up. "I'm glad Jethro is letting me do the shopping. I noticed before he normally has steak or take-out. Sometimes cereal," Tony said as he backed out of the driveway. Jackson smiled.

"Yes well, with a busy life like his, maybe it's all he's got time for," Jackson said. Tony nodded and smiled.

"So where are you guys from? Gibbs and I haven't talked much about the basics of our lives."

"We're from Stillwater, Pennsylvania boy. Nice, quiet little town. I don't think Leroy liked it too much though. He was always picking a fight with the boy down the street. He shipped himself off to the marines after high school and became a gunnery sergeant of the marine corps. I'm proud of him though, good boy. We had our fights and problems back then but we've resolved them," Jackson explained.

"What did you guys fight about," Tony asked. Jackson sighed softly.

"When his mother died, him and I fought constantly. He was a momma's boy for sure. I always had a tough time raising him because it was just me. I didn't know much about raising a kid. He was around twelve when she passed," Jackson said sadly.

"I know it feels. To lose a mom," Tony said softly. "She died when I was eight; cancer took her," Tony explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jackson said.

"I'm sorry for yours. I bet she was a wonderful mom," Tony said softly. "My mom would have loved to meet Jethro, and I would have loved to meet your wife." Tony smiled.

"She was a wonderful woman," he mumbled. "Enough about the sad. Where are you from Tony?"

"I'm from New York City actually. I didn't go to school there though. My father sent me to private boarding schools. After that I did college at Ohio University for a couple of years and during the summers I actually came down here to D.C to live with a buddy of mine. I worked at the community pool for awhile until a man offered me a modeling job. I did that up until now," Tony explained.

"Very interesting life style. So how did you meet Leroy, besides the case. He told me that's how you two reconnected," Jackson commented.

"We met at the community pool about fifteen years ago actually. He was swimming and I was towel boy," Tony said. He was not going to finish that off by saying they fucked in the parking lot.

"Oh I see. Very nice," Jackson said. Tony pulled into the grocery store and smiled.

"Time for some shopping now?"

"Time for shopping," Jackson replied. Both the men got out of the vehicle and grabbed a cart.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone, I hope this was enjoyable. More to come, and I promise some smut to come too. ;)_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	10. Thanksgiving

_Hello everyone! Few more chapters to go on this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it!_

 **NCIS**

 **Thanksgiving...**

Gibbs quietly closed the front door to the house early Thanksgiving morning. He went out to buy Tony's gift for Christmas; a silver band that said "Mine Forever," on it. He had it made early in case a chance came up before Christmas. He slipped his shoes off and sighed softly as he walked towards the stairs. "Welcome home, Jethro," Tony said from the chair in the corner. Gibbs froze at the stairs. "I missed you," Tony said. The chair squeaked a bit as Tony got up. Gibbs heard the soft patting of Tony's feet as he moved across the room.

"Tony what are you doing up? I said don't wait up for me," Gibbs responded. Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Gibbs. Gibbs tensed up again and quickly slipped out of his grasp. "I uh, I'm tired. Let's get to bed," Gibbs suggested. Tony furrowed his brow but followed Gibbs up to their bedroom.

"Jet is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself," Tony mumbled. He pouted a little and slipped into bed. He was already in his boxer briefs and t-shirt.

"Just fine Tone," Gibbs mumbled as he changed out of his clothes. He slipped the box into his dresser without Tony noticing and sighed softly. "I promise." He turned around and smiled at Tony. He slipped into bed in front of his partner.

"Okay, I just worry sometimes," Tony mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs and nuzzled his neck. "You smell good, a new cologne?" Tony continued to sniff him and kiss his neck. Gibbs moaned softly.

"Just got it. I-I thought you might li- Fuck!" Gibbs pressed back into Tony's hard cock as Tony rocked against him. Gibbs moaned as Tony continued to rock against him. "Tony, please," Gibbs pleaded softly.

"Not tonight?"

"Not tonight, long day at work with the case we finished up," Gibbs lied. The case was brutal, but Tony didn't know he left to pick up his ring. "In the morning after we get some sleep, alright," Gibbs promised. Tony kissed his shoulder and rested his head against him.

"Okay, Jethro." Tony closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Gibbs fall asleep next to him.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs moaned softly as he woke up. He felt a wet heat around his cock. Gibbs bit his lip as he gently thrust up into the mouth of his awaker. "Fuck," Gibbs mumbled as the mouth hummed around him. 

"Good morning handsome," Tony said. He swallowed down Gibbs again and gently massaged his balls. Gibbs breath quickened as Tony continued his torture.

"Tony I'm not gonna last. Oh fuck," Gibbs whispered as the tingling heat shot down his spine. He reached down and held Tony's head as he fucked his mouth a little faster.

"That's it," Tony mumbled. He deep-throated Gibbs' cock and moaned around him. Gibbs head fell against the pillow as Tony continued.

"Fuck, Tony!" Gibbs came hard and fast into Tony's mouth. Tony sucked down every drop as he slowly pulled away from the now half hard cock. Gibbs panted as he laid limp on the bed. Tony crawled up Gibbs' body and smiled as he rested on his chest.

"Good morning love," Tony mumbled into his lover's ear. Gibbs hummed softly and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"What a wake up call." Gibbs chuckled as he opened his eyes to look at Tony. "I must return the favor,"Gibbs mumbled. He slowly kissed Tony and slowly his hand traveled to Tony's ass. He gently squeezed and smiled against Tony's lips.

"It's okay, you don't have to," Tony said quietly. He held Gibbs' face in his hands and softly kissed his lips. "Happy Thanksgiving big guy." Tony snickered as he slapped Gibbs' hip and squirmed out of his lover's grasp. He still wore his boxer briefs but his shirt came off. Gibbs stared at him.

"How did I get so lucky with you," Gibbs asked. He pulled his boxer briefs up and got out of bed. Tony smiled as Gibbs slowly sauntered over with a swing in his hips. He brought Tony close with his hands on his lover's hips.

"Are you sure you're lucky," Tony asked. Gibbs nodded. "Yeah I guess I'm pretty awesome huh. Good looking face. Tight muscles," He patted his stomach and Gibbs smiled. "That I have a nice, big, juicy-"

"Cock?" Gibbs winked at Tony.

"I was gonna say ego but if you say so," Tony said with a smug smirk.

"Oh you liar," Gibbs replied. Tony stuck his tongue out and smacked Gibbs' ass. He ran downstairs with Gibbs on his tail. Gibbs laughed as Tony slid across the floor in socks. Gibbs grabbed Tony and tightly wrapped his arms around him. "Little brat," Gibbs said.

"Am I?" Tony smiled but quickly his smile dropped.

"What's wrong, Tony," Gibbs asked. Tony blushed and pointed behind them. Gibbs turned around and blushed brightly.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Gibbs," Abby smiled sheepishly. Abby, McGee and Ducky stood there with a flush across their faces.

"Hey, Abs... What are you guys doing here," he asked. He went over to the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover up in. He motioned for Tony to get upstairs and change. Tony gave a small wave and ran up the stairs.

"Well, it's Thanksgiving and we know Jackson couldn't come down this time so we wanted to celebrate with you... Surprise," McGee said.

"Jethro, why don't you go put some clothes on, Abigail, Timothy and I will start the dinner," Ducky suggested. Gibbs nodded and walked upstairs. He furrowed his brow and walked into the bedroom him and Tony shared.

"Tony, where are you," Gibbs asked softly. He knew he didn't tell anyone about Jackson and Thanksgiving. "Tony, get out here," he ordered. Tony sheepishly came out of the bathroom with damp hair and a towel around his waist. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at the ground. "Did you invite them over?"

"If I did?" Tony slowly walked over to the closet past Gibbs. He pulled out a pair of acid wash jeans and a green polo. He turned around and bumped into Gibbs. "Look, I just thought that maybe we could have a Thanksgiving together, and I asked everyone wha-" Gibbs kissed him lightly on the lips and held his face. Gibbs slowly pulled away.

"Thank you," Gibbs said softly. Tony smiled brightly and pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. "Hey, c'mon I gotta shower!" Gibbs squirmed underneath him and Tony moaned.

"Alright alright!" He got up and groaned as his half hard cock tented the towel slightly. Gibbs snickered and took Tony's towel. "Hey!"

"I'm gonna shower. You used the last towel because I remember there only being one towel left," Gibbs said. Tony grumbled as Gibbs closed the bathroom door. He got dressed quickly and combed through his messy hair.

"I'll be downstairs," Tony called to Gibbs. He went downstairs into the kitchen and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys, thanks for coming!" Tony gave hugs all around.

"Of course, it'll be nice to have a family dinner," Ducky said.

"I just hope I didn't bring you guys away from your families for Thanksgiving," Tony said softly and they all smiled.

"Not at all Tony. That's why we agreed. I know Palmer and Breena went to her parents' house and Bishop and Jake went to his parents'," McGee said.

"Yeah Tony. So, I brought over asparagus and squash, McGee brought potatoes and rolls, and Ducky brought stuffing and the wine. You got the turkey and the desert right?" Abby asked as she was cutting up squash. Tony nodded and got into the fridge.

"A beautiful nineteen pound turkey!" Tony set the turkey down on the counter. Ducky chuckled softly.

"So Tony, how are you and Jethro doing," Ducky asked. Tony smiled brightly.

"I couldn't be happier Ducky. He truly makes me happy," Tony replied. Ducky smiled.

"That's good to hear Tony," Ducky said. Tony smiled and began to cut the turkey out of it's wrapping and began to prepare the turkey for cooking.

"So, what should we do once we're all done?" Tony looked around at the rest of the busy crew.

"Well, maybe if Gibbs says its okay, we can begin the plans for Christmas and possibly put a tree up! Gibbs doesn't normally put a tree up because he spends his Christmas alone most years. It's really sad," Abby responded.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we can liven the place up for Christmas," Tony said softly.

"What's wrong Tony," McGee asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of the last good Christmas had. I was seven years old at the time. I remember watching the Charlie Brown movie and Rudolf with my mom. She would bake cookies for me and her and we'd decorate the apartment with decorations and a tree..." Tony paused and smiled softly. "She always made Christmas feel special," he said.

"What happened after that," McGee asked quietly.

"She passed away the summer afterward from cancer... It was rough for a little while. Senior would send me off to boarding schools and I never really visited back at home." Tony paused his turkey preparation. He felt arms wrap around his waist and smiled at Abby. "Thanks Abby," he said softly.

"Come now everyone, let us not be sad on such a wonderful family holiday. What matters now is that we are all together, happy and smiling," Ducky said.

"Yeah, you go Duckman," Abby said. Tony smiled and finished up the prep for the turkey. Ducky stuffed the turkey with stuffing and they tossed the bird in the oven to cook. Abby slid in her vegetables and McGee continued to peel potatoes.

"Does Gibbs normally take this long in the shower," McGee asked. Tony shook his head as he never realized that Gibbs wasn't with them.

"I'm right here," Gibbs said as he entered the kitchen. He wore a pair of dark jeans that hugged his lower half perfectly, along with a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. His hair was styled like normal. Tony stared at Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled and pushed Tony's mouth closed. "You'll catch flies dear," Gibbs kissed his cheek and went to the coffee pot.

"Wow Gibbs, looking good!" Abby hugged him tightly as he reached the coffee pot. Gibbs chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Abs. Happy Thanksgiving everyone," Gibbs said. 'Happy Thanksgiving' rang up all around. "So is there anything I can do," Gibbs asked.

"Well, everything is done except the potatoes, wanna help peel boss?" McGee tossed a potato into the bucket with the rest of the peeled ones.

"Sure, Tony why don't you chop them," Gibbs said. Tony nodded and grabbed the cutting board and knife. Abby and Ducky smiled at the three men doing the potatoes.

"Such a nice family get together Ducky," Abby whispered into his ear. He nodded with the smile on his face. "Hey Gibbs, Tony has a question for you," Abby said. Tony glared at her and pointed the knife.

"Not right now Abby, it can wait 'til later," Tony mumbled. Gibbs smiled with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"What'd ya wanna ask Tony," Gibbs nudged him gently as he tossed a peeled potato in the bucket. "You're slacking," Gibbs chided playfully. Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing it can wait, promise," Tony said. Abby cleared her throat and Gibbs chuckled.

"Looks like Abby wants you to ask now," Gibbs pointed out. Tony sighed softly.

"I was just gonna ask about Christmas, if maybe you wanted to...I don't know decorate this year and put up a tree," Tony asked softly. "It's totally okay if you say no though," Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"Sure, we'll go in a couple weeks to get the tree and I can bring down the old decorations from the attic," Gibbs said with a shrug. Abby squealed and smiled. Gibbs chuckled as him and Tim finished up the last of the potatoes. Tony continued to chop them up and toss them in the pot to boil them.

"So the turkey will take about an hour and half, so we can start the potatoes in about forty five minutes," McGee said and Gibbs nodded. Once Tony finished the potatoes, he washed his hands and they all went into the living room. Abby fidgeted in her spot and sighed.

"Can we decorate now?" Abby looked at Gibbs and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Right now? Abs, I don't have much," Gibbs said and Abby smirked. "You went shopping didn't you Abby," Gibbs stated and she nodded.

"Really Abby? That's awesome, Gibbs can we? Please, please, please," Tony gave Gibbs the puppy dog eyes. Gibbs crossed his arms and smiled. "I'll pay you back later," Tony smirked. McGee blushed and Ducky chuckled.

"Oh my, you two. Abigail go retrieve the decorations my dear, we shall start." Ducky patted Gibbs' shoulder lightly.

"Yeah Abs, go get 'em," Gibbs said. She squeaked and ran out to the car. McGee chuckled and followed her outside. Ducky smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you Jet. I haven't had a good Christmas in awhile and I want to celebrate my first Christmas with you this year. It's gonna be good, I can feel it!" Tony hugged Gibbs tightly and ran outside to help Abby and McGee. Ducky looked at Gibbs who smiled.

"You're softening Jethro. It's good to see you like this," Ducky said.

"I can't help it. He brings so much life into our home and he is just..." Gibbs sighed happily and ran his fingers through his hair. Ducky chuckled softly.

"I do believe someone's in love," Ducky teased. Gibbs laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Gibbs admitted. "I uh...I bought a ring Duck," Gibbs said and Ducky looked to him in shock.

"Really now, Jethro? Well when are you going to ask?" Ducky sat down in one of the chairs and Gibbs sat on the couch.

"I wanted to ask him this Christmas," Gibbs said softly. Ducky smiled softly.

"That's absolutely wonderful Jethro! Congratulations!" Ducky patted Gibbs' knee softly.

"What are we congratulating Gibbs on?" McGee set down two boxes of decorations.

"Oh, just that he has decided to decorate this year. I am proud of him," Ducky said. He smiled at Gibbs.

"Alright then," McGee smiled. Tony and Abby came in with three more boxes of stuff to add to the two McGee brought in.

"Geez Abs got enough decorations?" Gibbs stood up and looked through the boxes. Abby giggled a little and smiled.

"Can't have too many decorations Gibbs," Abby said. Gibbs chuckled and put the boxes on the couch with Tony's help. Everyone began to decorate the first floor of Gibbs' house with different little nic-nacs and garlands. Abby put up a mistletoe on the threshold of the kitchen and living room. She smirked when Tony stood underneath it and looked at Gibbs. McGee rolled his eyes as he passed Tony and started the potatoes for their dinner. He walked back through and Tony grabbed his arm.

"Mistletoe McGee!" Tony kissed McGee's cheek and laughed when McGee blushed. Gibbs growled lowly and Tony looked at Gibbs. He snickered as Gibbs stalked over to him with a glare.

"Sorry boss, he did it!" McGee ran from under the mistletoe and over to stand by Ducky and Abby. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"C'mon Jethro, it was just a kiss on the cheek, relax," Tony said softly. Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him close. He kissed Tony hungrily on the mouth and held him close. He pulled away with a goofy smiled Tony in his arms. He smiled and hugged Tony tightly.

"McGee, your potatoes are boiling," Gibbs said and McGee went into the kitchen to fuss over the potatoes with a bright blush on his face.

"If I'd known that was gonna happen I would've taken a picture!" Abby pouted and Ducky chuckled. "C'mon guys, dinner should be just about done," Abby passed them into the kitchen and Ducky with a smile followed. Gibbs looked at Tony and kissed him gently one more time. Tony hummed softly and snapped back when he heard a click. He looked at Gibbs who took a picture with him phone.

"Happy Thanksgiving Tony," Gibbs smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Tony repeated softly.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello guys! Bit of a longer chapter, but good nonetheless! A couple more chapter with smut are gonna follow my dears. Remember to review!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	11. Loving

_Hello buck-os. One new chapter coming up. Also my last chapter guys. Enjoy it while you can!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just another reminder..._

 **NCIS**

 **Christmas time...**

The lights on the Christmas tree twinkled in the living room as the fire was lit. Tony had shut off the lights as it was late on Christmas night. Tomorrow morning the tree will come down and Tony and Gibbs will clean up the house of all the decorations from Abby. Gibbs finished with the logs on the fire as it burned brightly in the fireplace. Tony was curled up on the couch in his new Scooby-Doo pajama pants and a white t-shirt to match. In his hands he had a cup of hot chocolate that Gibbs had made homemade. "Jethro, come relax with me. You've been extremely tense all day," Tony said as he moved his feet for Gibbs to sit on the couch. Gibbs shoved his hands in his pocket as he fingered the ring inside it.

"I'm alright, just been a crazy day with everyone here." Gibbs sighed softly as he sat down next to Tony and grabbed his hot chocolate from the table. Tony smiled and snuggled against his side as he took a sip from his hot cocoa.

"Today has been an absolute wonderful day. Seeing everyone having a wonderful time opening their presents." Tony paused and kissed Gibbs' side. "Speaking of gifts, I have two more for you," Tony said softly.

"Tony, you've given me so much already today," Gibbs said. Tony smiled.

"So? I wanted to spoil you. Plus, these ones are special and I didn't want the group to see them quite yet," Tony said. He had taken a liking to the NCIS crew over the past couple of months of him and Gibbs as a couple. Gibbs sighed and set his mug on the table.

"I've got one more gift too," Gibbs said quietly. He bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. He played with Tony's ring.

"Well, me first." Tony leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed two presents, one small and one slightly bigger. He gave Gibbs the bigger one first. "Open it," he said. He got on his knees on the couch and turned towards Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled and ripped the gift wrap around his present. It was a homemade wooden frame with a picture Tony and Gibbs with their tongues stuck out. On the frame was etched "love at first sight."

"Tony, this is wonderful," Gibbs mumbled. He ran his finger over the wood softly and smiled. "This is the old wood that sat in the garage. You used it," Gibbs said. Tony nodded.

"A friend of mine knows how to stain and make frames, so I went to him. I was very happy with the results," Tony said. Gibbs nodded and smiled. He hugged Tony tightly and kissed his lips softly. Tony slowly pulled away and grabbed the picture frame. Gibbs watched as Tony put the frame on the mantel above the fire place. He centered it between the other pictures of Gibbs with the NCIS crew and his dad.

"Thank you, Tony. That means so much to me," Gibbs said as he walked over to Tony. Tony's back was facing Gibbs. Gibbs bit his lip and got down on one knee and held the ring in his hands. Tony turned and looked down at Gibbs.

"Jethro?" Tony bit his lip and covered his mouth in shock as Gibbs showed him the ring.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost you fifteen years ago," Gibbs started off. "I want to hold you and have you for the rest of my damn life Tony Dinozzo. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Gibbs took Tony's hand and kissed it softly. Tony nodded as streams of tears came down his face. He sniffled as Gibbs stood up and slid the ring on his finger. "I love you so much," Gibbs whispered as he hugged Tony. Tony kissed his lover's lips and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. Gibbs moaned softly as Tony gently ground his hips into his.

"Oh, Jethro," Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. He gently kissed his neck and urged him towards the couch. Gibbs chuckled softly as he fell back on the couch with Tony on top of him. Tony looked deep into his eyes. "I want you to make love to me," Tony said seriously.

"Are you sure? We don't have to," Gibbs said. Tony shook his head.

"I'll be waiting for you upstairs, stripped down to nothing on the bed," Tony whispered in his ear. He ran up the stairs as he took two at a time. Gibbs groaned and laid on the couch for a minute.

"He's gonna be the death of me," Gibbs mumbled. He sat up and looked up the stairs. _Can I really do this,_ he thought. Gibbs got up and slowly walked up the steps to the second floor of the house. He reached the door to his room which was closed. He sighed softly and bit his lip. He slowly opened the door and moaned at the sight of Tony on his bed: completely naked and very hard. He slowly walked over and saw that he left his ring on his finger; his eyes were closed and his lips were parted.

"Get undressed and join me," Tony said quietly. He opened his eyes and smiled at Gibbs. Tony sat up and looked up at Gibbs. "Are you okay?" Tony stood foot to foot with Gibbs and frowned.

"I don't want to hurt you like he did," Gibbs said as he slid off his shirt. Tony gently ran his fingers through the coarse chest hair. Gibbs moaned softly as Tony moved his fingers down and slowly pulled his pants down. Tony licked his lips and kissed Gibbs' neck softly as he gently squeezed his lover's ass.

"Don't be. We'll go slow," Tony mumbled against his neck. Gibbs gently nudged Tony towards the bed and laid him down. He hovered over him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," Gibbs said quietly. Tony smiled as Gibbs reached into the night stand next to him without glancing away. He pulled out a small tube of lube. "Do you want a condom?" Gibbs leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Tony's soft lips.

"No, I trust you," Tony said. Gibbs smiled and gently sat back on his calves. Tony spread his legs a little bit farther as Gibbs covered his fingers in lube. "I love you," Tony murmured. He hissed at the first gentle push at his entrance. Gibbs gently kissed Tony as he slowly worked a finger into him. Tony moaned into their sweet kiss.

"God you're tight, Tony," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. He gently nibbled on his young lover's ear and gently slipped in a second finger when he was beginning to loosen. Tony gasped loudly as he felt Gibbs' fingers hit that sweet spot.

"Jethro!" He whimpered as Gibbs gently spread his fingers and moved a little faster. Tony began to thrust into his fingers. Gibbs moaned and wrapped his fingers around his hardened cock. He stroked himself as he fingered Tony at the pace. "Jet, please!" Tony cried out. Gibbs added a third finger and continued to stretch his lover.

"Oh God, yes." Gibbs panted as he let go of his cock which ached. Gibbs slowly pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Tony's hole. He looked into Tony's eyes as he slowly rocked back and forth into Tony's heat. Tony gasped and moaned as Gibbs thrust in further.

"Jethro, please," Tony begged.

"I love hearing that," Gibbs admitted softly. He bit his lip as he bottomed out and held Tony's hand against the bed. He rested his forehead against Tony's and kissed him gently. Tony moaned into their hungry kiss and rocked against Gibbs.

"I wanna cum. I'm so close," Tony pleaded. Gibbs slowly pulled out and thrust back in at a slow and agonizing pace. Tony moaned as Gibbs stomach continued to create friction against his cock. Gibbs thrust faster into Tony as his climax neared. He pulled Tony onto him as he laid back.

"Ride me, Tony. Please," Gibbs begged. Tony moaned as he hopped up and down on Gibbs and moaned. He stroked his cock and panted as he leaned down.

"Kiss me," Tony whispered as he slammed his lips down on Gibbs'. He moaned into the kiss as he came in between their bodies. Gibbs pulled away from Tony and gasped. Tony rode him faster and a little harder.

"Tony, slow down! Oh god, I'm gonna-" Gibbs closed his eyes and bit his lip as he came into Tony. "Tone," he panted as he came down from his high. He held Tony's hips and slowly pulled out with a whimper. Tony laid down next to him and closed his eyes. The room stayed silent for a few minutes until Gibbs got up and slowly walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a warm washcloth and cleaned himself up. He slipped on a pair of boxers from the bathroom. "Hon, lift your hips," Gibbs said softly as he walked over to Tony. Tony lazily lifted his hips and Gibbs placed a towel underneath him for anything that leaked away. Gibbs slowly cleaned up Tony and got back into bed.

"Wow," Tony mumbled. He stood up and wobbled into the bathroom with the towel. Gibbs smiled and sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I'm in love." He opened his eyes again as Tony came out with boxers on and snuggled against Gibbs. "That was amazing," Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. He kissed his neck and cheek lovingly as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I've never came like that before," Tony confessed as a blush rose to his cheeks. Gibbs smiled.

"I'm glad I'm your first," Gibbs said.

"Don't you mean 'your last,'" Tony replied as he held up his left hand with the beautiful silver band.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey everyone! This is the end of our Tibbs spectacular. 3 Review please because I love to hear your comments!_


End file.
